The Serpent Court
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: During the summer after Sirius' death, Harry discovers some things about His mother and Hermione. A/U DarkHarry, DarkHermione
1. The Prophecy

**A/N-** **I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Prophecy

_The Black Basilisk shall find his mate in the White...Immune from the rooster's crow, only the most misguided, power hungry, and foolish shall stand before them....Together as King and Empress, they shall begin the Serpent Court...Their advisor shall seek vengeance for what was lost...Dark, but good...Cruel, but just...Fierce, but kind...The Serpent Court will gain allies from the fiercest to the lowliest...The Black Basilisk shall find his mate in the White._

**A/N- Just so you all know, yes Trelawney made this prophesy and yes Dumbledore heard it. More details will come out in the actual story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1- Dark Phoenix

Harry walked aimlessly around the castle. Dumbledore had just let him leave his office, and Harry didn't feel like going back to the Gryffindor tower yet.

He didn't know how to feel. He was angry at Dumbledore, for keeping information from him, at Bellatrix, for killing Sirius, himself, for leading Sirius to his death, he was even mad at Sirius for dying. He also felt guilty for leading Sirius to his death, guilty for using the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix.

Yet Harry had felt enthusiastic when he cast the cruciatus, he had enjoyed casting it.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry thought to himself. "How can I enjoy casting a dark curse?"

A strange thought crossed crossed his troubled mind, "Because it's in my blood."

Harry shook his head. How could it be in his blood. Everyone knew that the Potter's where famous for being one of the firmest follower's of the light.

Deciding he needed a place to think alone, Harry went to the Room of Requirement.

Inside the room, Harry found a large couch, big enough for him to relax comfortably on, in front of a roaring fireplace.

He smiled as he spread out on the couch. He really needed to relax.

Just as Harry began to get comfortable on the couch, he saw a ball flame appear in midair in front of him and jumped to alertness. A phoenix appeared in front of him, a phoenix that wasn't Fawkes.

This phoenix was pure red, even it's beak, where Fawkes had a yellow beak, along with some orange and yellow plumage. But what amazed Harry where the phoenix's eyes, they where a deep green, a perfect mirror of Harry's own.

Harry settled down a bit. He smiled at the bird. "What are you doing here?"

Harry Jumped off the couch when the bird spoke. "I'm here to see you," the bird said a feminine voice. "I must say Harry, I am very proud of you, even if you seem to have followed your father more than me."

"What the bloody hell!" Harry almost yelled. "You...you can talk!"

The bird chuckled. "Of course, I forget that most people are not used to seeing a phoenix speak, any for that matter. I'm just glad I can finally stand being near you, I completely forgot that you likely have little or no memory of me."

"I know you?"

"Harry, it's a long story, and it is probably best that you sit back down, especially before I tell you my name."

Harry sat down cautiously. A perch appeared for the phoenix to sit on in front of the couch.

Once both boy and bird where comfortable. The bird began to speak again.

"First," the phoenix began, "I better explain exactly what I am. I am a dark phoenix, and I wasn't even always that."

"A dark phoenix?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a one of a kind creature. No other's like me exist, but I'll get to that in a little bit." The phoenix stood straight on the perch. "I was once a witch, a very gifted muggleborn witch. My husband was an unregistered animagus, and I got the idea to become a magical animagus."

"You have to understand," the bird continued, "that all animagus transformations are into non magical creatures. I decided that I wished to try something new. It began my project in my fifth year at Hogwarts, just after I found out my future husband was an animagus. Finally, five years later, I perfected the modified potion formula. I chose to become a phoenix, a very hard task because I needed something from the creature I wished to become, and phoenix anything are hard to come by. Eventually I got my hands on a feather. And I became an animagus."

"There where some..unexpected side effects however. You see, a phoenix is a creature of the light, and I was a dark witch." The bird laughed. "Mixing my darkness with the bird added a few things. My song inflicts courage or terror, in whomever I wish, as opposed to courage for the pure of heart and terror for those with a dark heart. I can chose whether or not my tears are healing or poisonous. And as you can see, I can talk English in animal form if I wish. There was also another side effect, when I was killed as a human, my body burned to ash, and I was reborn a phoenix. Unfortunately, although I retained my powers, knowledge, and powers I had as a human, I found myself unable to change back to human. I suspect that since my human body was killed, the phoenix took over."

"How did you die?" Harry ask.

"Protecting you, my son. My name is Lily Potter."

Harry stared at the bird, shaking his head. "No, you can't be."

A tear slid down Lily's beak. "I am."

Harry looked down. This was impossible. His mother had given her life to protect him. She couldn't be alive.

"Why didn't you come back to me after you where reborn?" Harry asked, choking as he said each word.

Lily sighed. "I couldn't. I told you Harry, I was a dark witch. Your father never knew, I hid it from him very well. As a phoenix, I recognize you as my master, the same way Fawkes regards Dumbledore. Because you have followed you father down the path of the light, as a dark phoenix, I was unable to come anywhere near you."

"Why now?"

"You cast an unforgivable Harry," Lily explained. "Even if you where to follow the path of the light for the rest of your life, that curse has permanently stained you soul with darkness. It may not be strong, but it is enough that I am finally able to come to you, my son and master, figuratively speaking."

"Where have you been the last fourteen years?"

"Mostly watching you from a distance. Granted, when you came to Hogwarts it became incredibly difficult, almost impossible. I would like to know why you're living with my bitch of a sister and husband however? My and your father's will stated that you live with Remus if Sirius where to be unable to care for you." Lily looked at her son for an answer.

"Remus?" Harry yelled. "Dumbledore placed me with Petunia and Vernon almost immediatley after you where...Killed?"

"It's as good a word as any Harry. After all I am stuck as a bird. You have no idea how annoying it is to be unable to open a book without shredding the pages. I gave up after the first attempt."

"Book?"

"Yes. One of the first things I tried to do after I was reborn was to figure out how to become human again. Unfortunately I couldn't even open a regular book, let alone my notebook, without virtually destroying the pages."

"I thought our house was destroyed?"

"Oh, it was dear. But I had a second home, a hideaway from James. It was where I went to practice, study, and learn my dark magic."

"I still don't understand that. I thought you where good, in the Order of the Phoenix, fought against Voldermort."

"I was," Lily replied smugly. "Just because I was dark, didn't mean I was evil. Not someone you wanted angry at you, but not evil. Besides, Voldermort hated my kind. He and his Deatheater's wouldn't have accepted me even if I wanted to join them."

"But enough about me," Lily said. "I want to hear about you. I have a pretty good idea what you're like, but I don't know you like I should. You are my son after all. May I look into your mind, it'll be a lot quicker than explaining everything?"

Harry looked at Lily cautiously. "You said you kept your powers, I assume you know Legilimency?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

"This makes you the first person to actually ask permission to look into my mind. Okay."

A few minutes later, Lily started swearing violently. "Harry," Lily said after she had stopped swearing, "I apologize for everything you have had to endure. And I swear I will make up my and your father's absence in your life."

"It's okay mum," Harry smiled.

"I intend to have a very long talk with my sister. But first things first Harry, you know the prophecy and what fate says you must do. I won't say you have to believe the prophecy, I myself was never a big believer in divination, but if you wish, I will teach you everything I know, dark and light."

Harry thought about what his mother was saying. He would need all the help he could get if he where to defeat Voldermort. He would have to fight Voldermort on his own terms, fire with fire. Harry smiled as he looked at his mother. "When do we start?"

0000000000000

Lily flew to the hospital wing after Harry had fallen asleep. She flew, since it was a lot quieter than appearing in a ball of flame, and she hoped to remain unseen.

She may be dark, but she did have a heart. When she looked into Harry's head, she had seen his whole life. She also saw him. She now knew his favorite color was emerald green because of his eyes. His favorite book was Quidditch Through the Ages.

She also knew he was in love. And Lily was determined, thanks to the short amount of time she had with James, that Harry spend as much time with the girl he loved as possible. But first she had to make sure the girl was right for him. The great thing about being a phoenix was that she could see peoples hearts.

Lily was lucky enough to find everyone in the hospital wing asleep, and Madame Pomfrey in her office. She flew to the bedside of the young woman, recognizing her from Harry's mind.

Lily was shocked when she realized that the young witch had hidden much. Her heart was dark, but she had never drawn the suspicion of her friends or teachers. But Lily was pleased with what she saw. This girl loved her son, even if she believed he would never like her. She was ready to settle for second best if she had too.

Lily cried healing tears, positioning herself so that her tears fell into the young womans open mouth. If she where able to, the phoenix that was Lily Potter would have smiled. The young girl would be well by morning.

All Lily had to do was convince Harry to tell her how she felt. She flew out the window and headed back to her son, planning what she would say to him.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was dumbfounded. She had woken up this morning still expecting to have to stay in the hospital wing for a few more days, like Madame Pomfrey had said. But upon her examination this morning, the very puzzled nurse had said she was perfectly fine and could leave.

Ron however still had to stay in the hospital wing. Hermione figured it was the perfect time to get some alone time with Harry.

She had fallen head of heels for him when she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express first year. But she got precious little alone time with Harry, and he was usually preoccupied at the time. In third year, they had tried to rescue Sirius, not really a good time to confess your love. And in fourth year, he had been trying to learn what he could to keep himself alive during the tournament.

She was beginning to think that she'd have to start dating Ron, the only one who'd shown any interest in her besides Krum. Sure, she could resort to love potions to make Harry love her, but they would have to be constantly re-applied and if she should miss a dose...Besides, she loved Harry too much to do that to him.

It being lunchtime, Hermione first headed down to the Great Hall. Ginny, Luna, and Neville all where surprised that she was out of the hospital wing, but none of them had seen Harry since he woke up this morning.

Since Hermione had no idea where Harry had gone, she decided to go up and check the dormitories. At the very least she might be able to grab the Marauders Map and find out where Harry was, that is if he didn't have it with him.

Hermione was shocked when, just outside of the boy's dormitory, she heard Harry talking.

"What am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say I love you?" Harry asked.

Hermione was shocked when she heard an obviously female voice answer. "Yes."

Harry snorted. "That'll go down real well, especially after the incident at the Ministry."

"It's not as hard as you think, sweetheart."

"I'll be lucky if she doesn't slap me. Especialy if I do as you ask, and tell her I'm going to learn the Dark Arts to face Voldermort. Hell, I'll be lucky if she doesn't tell Dumbledore."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Harry was going to learn the Dark Arts, if he was serious she'd finally be able to tell him her darkest secret.

She was a Dark witch, had been since first year. It had been incredibly hard for her to hide the fact, especially from Harry and Ron for five years. If Harry went Dark, she wouldn't be alone anymore.

But who was he in love with? He had said something about the Ministry, so that narrowed it down to her, Ginny, and Luna. Hermione'd kill the two if it wasn't her.

And who was he talking to?

"Harry," the feminine voice said, "you're over complicating the issue." She sighed. "Fine, practice on me. Imagine that I'm her. Now what are are you going to say to me?"

"You can't be serious?" Harry groaned.

"Of course I am. Now what are you going to say to me?"

Hermione heard Harry sigh.

"I don't know," Harry began. "Hermione I love you, I have since I first laid eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione jumped for joy inside. Harry was in love with her, now she just had to get Harry to admitit to her face.

"How was that?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" the other voice replied smugly.

"What?"

"She's standing just outside the door, and has heard both that you love her and are going Dark."

Hermione stood rooted to the floor as the door to the dormitory flew open and a very worried Harry stood in front of her.

"Hermione?" Harry choked out. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?"

Hermione smiled at an obviously flustered Harry. "I was released this morning. Madame Pomfrey was very confused."

Harry looked over his shoulder, Hermione followed his gaze and saw a pure red phoenix perched on Harry's bed.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Harry said to the bird.

Hermione was startled when the bird spoke back, in the feminine voice she had heard through the door. "I may have given her a few tears," the bird replied smugly. "Well are you going to properly introduce us or not Harry?"

"Might as well come in and sir down Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione walked over and stood in front of the bird. Harry closed the door before turning to face her.

"Hermione," Harry began, "meet Mum. Mum, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry confused, Then at the phoenix. "Mum? As in Lily Potter?"

"The very same," Lily answered. "And I must say that my son has excellent taste. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione smiled. "The pleasure is mine." She turned towards Harry. "So?"

"So what?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione's smile widened as she turned back to Lily. "Where boys this thick when you went to school?"

"Just as thick, possibly more." Lily looked at her son. "Tell her."

"Tell her what?" Harry asked.

"What you where practicing!"

"But you said she already heard?"

"Harry, you never actually told her."

Harry frowned. Lily looked exasperated. Hermione was trying to hold back laughter and keep a strait face.

"She is right you know," Hermione said. "I may have heard you, but you never actually told me how you felt." She looked at Harry smugly

"I...Uh...That is to say," Harry stuttered. "Aw, screw it. I'm a dead man anyway." Harry stepped towards Hermione, and before she could do anything, he kissed her.

Harry poured all of his love and admiration for Hermione into the kiss. When she moaned into his mouth, Harry took the advantage and used his tongue to convey his love further. Hermione returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Harry. Their tongue's battled for supremacy. Hermione's hands found their way to Harry's hair. One of Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer, while the other cradled the back of her head.

They finally pulled apart when they both needed oxygen.

Harry touched his forehead to Hermione's, His emerald green eye's staring into her brown ones. "Hermione, I love you," he said. "I have from the moment I first saw you. You've stood by me whenever I needed you. You've believed me when no one else had. And I ask, plead that you don't abandon me now. I need you. With you, I can do anything. Say it, and I will ignore my mother's advice and never touch the Dark Arts again for as long as I live. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled. "You realize how cheesy all of that was?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, but it's the truth."

"Harry, yes I'll be you girlfriend." She stepped away from him and looked at Lily. "And I'll even help you learn the Dark Arts. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

Harry's mouth dropped at what Hermione was saying. "You mean that you know the Dark Arts?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Lily. "Been a Dark witch since first year. It's very tricky hiding that from everyone."

"Harry," Lily said. "First off, I'd like to say that if Hermione didn't love you already, you'd be slapped for that stunt you just pulled. Secondly, I'd like to say that if I could whistle I could. Now I think we have to bring someone up to date." She turned to Hermione. "And it is hard to hide the fact that you're Dark. I have to say well done."

0000000000000

"Do you remember the Magical Animagus potion?" Hermione asked when Harry and Lily had finished explaining everything.

"Of course," Lily said. "I remember it perfectly. I assume you wish to make it?"

"Yes." She turned to face Harry. "If the prophecy is true, and you have to be the one to kill Voldermort, you're going to need every advantage you can get, Dark and Light."

"Hey, I've got no problems with that," Harry said. "But I don't know what animal to be?"

Hermione smiled. "I have an idea, I'll explain later. Lily, how long would it take to prepare the potion?"

Lily remained silent for a moment. "Two weeks."

"We're going to need someplace to brew it," Hermione said. "And practice our magic. That reminds me, Harry let me see your wand."

Harry handed Hermione his wand. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Harry wand glowed blue for a moment before fading back to normal. She handed Harry his wand back.

"I just removed the trackers from your wand," Hermione explained. "I've already removed them from mine. No you can use magic this summer, and the Ministry won't know."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant." He turned to Lily. "Do I have to go back to the Dursleys, or do you have any better ideas?"

"You're going back to the Dursleys, Harry. But only for a few hours. Long enough for me and you to pay my sister for her kindness." Lily looked at Hermione. "You can come too if you'd like. Then I'll take you to my manor."

"Your manor?"

"Yes, it was my retreat from James. Someplace where I could research the Dark Arts without his knowledge. It'll be the perfect place for you to stay for the summer. Of course I'll have to tell you where it is. Fideleus charm and I'm the secret keeper."

Hermione smiled. "Can I come there too?"

"Of course. If you intend to stand by my son, I guess I'll have to teach you too."

"I'll write and tell Mum and Dad I'm staying with friends this summer."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own Harry Potter

"_Parseltongue_

Chapter 3

**One week after term**

Albus Dumbledore was having a very bad week. According to Moody, whom had been watching the Dursley's home, Harry Potter had never arrived back to Number 4 Privet Drive at the end of the year. None of Harry's friends had heard anything from him after the train ride to London, and Ms. Granger couldn't be located either.

This was all very troubling for Albus. If something had happened to Harry, all would be lost. He had to be the one to defeat Voldermort, no one else could. But if Harry simply hadn't returned to the Dursley's, all of his planing would be at risk.

Albus Dumbledore had carefully plotted Harry's life so that he wouldn't become the next Dark Lord, so that he became the Hero of the Light. He had placed Harry in a home he knew was abusive, under the pretense of them being his only living relatives, so that Harry would see the wizarding world as his salvation. He told no one about the Potters switching secret-keepers so that Sirius wouldn't be able to take Harry in. He had co-ordinated with Molly Weasley so that Harry would become friends with a family that had firmly followed the Light. He had used both the Weasleys and Hagrid to prejudice Harry from Slytherin so that Harry would not be in that house. And he had taken James invisibility cloak just so he could give it to Harry for his first Christmas.

The results had been that by the end of Harry's first year, he trusted and looked up to Dumbledore. From then on it had been easy to control Harry, and guide him in the direction necessary.

So Albus had the Order madly searching the country for Harry. According to Snape, Voldermort had not captured him, or yet heard of his disappearance. Albus was determined to keep it that way.

0000000000000

**One Month Later**

Kingsley Shackbolt watched as two figures apparated onto the street. One was dressed in a black, hooded cloak. The other was wearing a white, hooded cloak.

Shackbolt drew his wand. Dumbledore had tasked him with watching over the Dursleys while Harry was missing. Albus was afraid that if Voldermort found out Harry was missing, he would attack the Dursleys. And although these two didn't look like Deatheaters, he didn't trust him.

The two figures stopped walking halfway down the street. And what Harry heard next chilled him to the bone. One of the figures began to hiss, speaking parseltongue. The other hissed back, this unnerved the auror, as the only two known parseltongue's alive where Harry Potter and Voldermort.

The two figures conversed in parseltongue for a few moments before the black hooded one looked right at Shackbolt.

The last thing Kinsley Shackbolt remembered before he blacked out where a pair of yellow eyes.

0000000000000000

Harry looked down on the petrified form of Kingsley Shackbolt.

"_It's a shame he had to be the one on duty,"_ Harry said.

Hermione looked at him from under the hood of her white cloak. _"Yes, but why did you petrify him? Shackbolt is one f the top Aurors. I would of liked to try out some of the new spells your mum taught us."_

Harry chuckled. _"Speaking of which."_ He turned to face Number four. _"Let's get inside. Mum said she'd meet us in there after we secured my relatives."_

"_Any idea what she plans to do?"_

Harry shook his head._ "All I know is that she'll deal with Petunia. Uncle Vernon and Dudley are for us. Which would you like?"_

Hermione thought for a moment. _"Which one caused you the most pain?"_

"_That would be Vernon."_

"_Then I'll take Dudley."_ Hermione drew her wand.

"Knock, Knock," Harry said happily.

Hermione blew down the front door.

0000000000000

"Petrified?" McGonagall asked. "You mean like the students where four years ago?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore explained to the gathered room. The entire Order of the Phoenix, minus Kingsley Shackbolt who had been taken to St. Mungo's, was gathered in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Moody looked at everyone. "That wasn't the worst of it. As Dumbledore was checking on Shackbolt, I went in to check on the Dursley's."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. The werewolf was already stressed due to his condition. Harry's disappearance wasn't helping him any.

Moody looked at Dumbledore before answering. "I don't know what happened to Petunia. Couldn't get anything out of her even with Legilimancy. She kept muttering 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' over and over again. Dudley had every bone in his body broken, and was placed under the cruciatus." Several gasp where heard around the room.

Moody took in a deep breath. "But Vernon...I ain't never seen anything like it." he gulped. "Cruciatus cursed. Gutted. Healed. Burned. Healed. Whoever did this, tortured him to the brink of death. Healed him. Then started over. He was castrated, had all his nails pulled out, stabbed repeatedly, eventually they skinned him alive. Then they fucking healed him. I never seen anything like it."

Molly ran out of the room covering her mouth.

"Personally I think they deserved it," Tonks said. "We all know how they treated Harry."

"Tonk!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Their treatment of Harry may not have been ideal, but it kept him alive."

Remus shook his head. "It' doesn't matter anymore. Unless we find Harry, and Hermione, we can't say whether or not they are safe." he sighed. "Will the Dursley's recover?"

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. "I have no idea. They are being treated at St. Mungo's currently. If they do recover, they have to obliviated."

"And if not?" Arthur asked.

"It is very possible that they all may spend the rest of their lives in the closed ward."

"And Shack?" Tonks asked, worried for her co-worker.

"He'll recover," Moody growled. "All they did to him was petrify him. If we're lucky he'll be able to tell us who petrified him."

"If there is nothing else," Dumbledore said, "then this meeting is adjourned."

0000000000000

Remus walked up the steps to his room in Grimmauld Place. The place was so much emptier since Sirius' death. He missed his old friend so much.

He had let Sirius down, James and Lily too. Harry had gone missing, under his very nose.

Remus was shocked when he opened the door to his bedroom. Sitting at the head of his bed was a snowy whit owl.

Hedwig had a letter tied to her leg.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Remus took the letter from Hedwig and ripped it open, a galleon fell out. His heart leaped when he saw Harry's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Moony,_

_I imagine that mine and Hermione's sudden disappearance has had you worried. First I would like to say that we are both fine and safe. I wish I could tell you more, but somethings you have to see to believe. The enclosed galleon is a portkey, it will take you to the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. No this is not where I'm staying. Me and Hermione will be there at three tomorrow. I must give you two warnings though. The portkey will only work twice, once to take you to the chamber and once to take you out. And you must come alone. I also ask you a favor, I need a copy of Mum and Dads will from the goblins. Feel free to read it yourself if you can get it. If not, well I'll explain everything when I see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Activate the portkey by saying Marauder._

Remus looked down at the galleon on the floor. Three o'clock tomorrow. And Harry wanted a copy of his parents will.

The werewolf looked at the clock in his room. He had an hour before Gringotts would close it's doors for the day.

He headed downstairs to the fireplace.

000000000000000

Harry sat at the desk in Lily's study, talking with his mother who was resting on the desk's owl perch. Hermione was in the potions lab preparing another batch of the Magical Animagus potion.

"Do you think he'll come?" Harry asked.

Lilly nodded. "Remus is the last true Marauder. You are the only child and godson of his three best friends. He'll show."

"I hope your right. I don't want to have to fight him. He's been like a father to me since I met him. But if he decides to follow Dumbledore, I'll have no choice."

"He won't," Lily assured. "Especially if my research is right."

"That reminds me," Harry said. "Me and Hermione where talking last night. If we really intend to take down Voldemort, and our enemies in the ministry, we're gonna need some help. I don't want mindless followers like Voldemort, but loyal friends. We where thinking about even sharing some of the potion with them. What do you think?"

Lily pondered this for a moment. "I see no problems. However I do ask that you allow me to examine their hearts and minds beforehand."

Harry snorted. "Yes Mum."

"Also I think you and Hermione and any followers you come up with choose another name. You know for comunications and stuff."

"Like dad and the Marauders did?"

Lily nodded. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to go check on Hermione. I know she's brilliant and brewed the potion flawlessly last time, but I worry."

"You're a mother Mum, it's you job to worry."

Lilly chuckled as she disappeared in a ball of flame.

Harry sat there thinking. What friends did he have that he thought would help him? He definitely wanted Neville's help. He was an expert in Herbology, and he and Hermione had decided that they needed to start growing mandrakes. True Hermione could oversee them, but she had more important things to do. Besides, he could give Neville a vast greenhouse, full of the rarest plants imaginable. He was sure Neville would love that.

There was Ron of course, his first friend. But he didn't know if Ron would stick by him, he had abandoned Harry before. Not to mention he wasn't sure how Ron would react to his and Hermione's relationship.

There was also Ginny and Luna, they had gone into the Ministry with him. Fred and George too, they may not of gone with him too the Ministry, but he was sure they would of if they had been in school. Plus the Twins were geniuses when it came to inventing, they would probably need some new devices if his and Hermione's plans were to succeed. But if they joined the order, after all they were old enough now.

Harry wrote down the name of his friends on a piece of parchment. He'd go over it with Hermione later.

In the meantime, he had a meeting to prepare for.

000000000000000

The next day, Remus held a copy of James and Lily's will. He hadn't read it yet, Harry had the right to read it first. He looked at the clock in his room again, it was almost a quarter to three.

Deciding it would be best if he was early, Remus activated the portkey and felt the tug behind his navel.

Remus landed on his feet in a well lit chamber. He looked around to see several torches lining the walls, illuminating the chamber. Other than the light, the chamber looked just as Harry had described it. He noticed that neither Harry or Hermione appeared to be here yet. He sighed, he had decided to come early after all.

He conjured himself a seat and sat down to wait. Remus began to wonder where they where they where or if this was some kind of sick joke.

Then he saw something long and white moving in the distance. Remus stood and drew his wand, not knowing what he saw. It moved closer, and Remus saw what it was. He could feel his heart rate accelerate. He began to panic when he saw another one, only black coming towards him at the same rate.

Two basilisk where slithering towards the werewolf. One white as snow, the other black as night.

Remus Lupin was afraid. He was scared to the point that he forgot all about the portkey he carried. A single thought crossed the werewolf's mind, "I am going to die."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

Remus watched in horror as the two basilisk approached. He held his wand at the ready, if he was going to die, he'd at least put up a fight.

When the basilisk where within fifty feet of him, he was shocked as he watched them change. Now two figure's one dressed in a black cloak, the other in a white cloak, walked towards him.

The black cloaked figure took off his hood and smiled at him. "Hello Remus."

"Harry?"

"In the flesh."

Remus turned and looked at the white cloaked figure. "Hermione?"

Hermione lowered her hood and smiled at the former professor. "I hope we didn't worry you too much."

Remus looked at the two teens in front of him. "Where have you two been? The whole orders been looking for you."

Harry chuckled. "Good, they can use the exercise."

"Harry, this is serious." He ran a hand through his graying hair. "The Dursleys were attacked."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"They're in St. Mungos we don't know if they'll recover."

"Damn!" Hermione swore. "I had hoped for something more concrete."

"Hermione," Harry walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "They don't know if they'll recover. And I seriously doubt they will. I know Petunia won't."

Remus looked at the two teen warily. "You two know something about the attack, don't you?"

"Of course," Harry said. "We're the ones who attacked."

"Harry? Hermione? How could you?" Remus' eyes widened, "It was you two that petrified Shack."

Hermione sighed. "I think it's time we explain ourselves Harry. But I won't give him the potion if he sides with Dumbledore."

Harry looked at his watch. "She won't be here for another five minutes Hermione." He looked over to Remus. "Did you get Mum and Dad's will?"

Remus swallowed hard and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. The Gringotts seal hadn't been broken yet. "It just a copy."

Remus held it out Harry. Just as Harry grabbed the parchment, Lily appeared in a ball of flame behind Remus. He spun around to point his wand at her.

"A phoenix." Remus lowered his wand. "Harry when did you get a phoenix?"

Harry smiled. "This isn't just any phoenix Remus." He looked at the bird. "Do you want me to introduce you, or do you wish the honors?"

"I think I can handle it Harry," Lily said.

Remus eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Lily?"

"Hello Remus. You've gotten old."

00000000000

An hour later, Lily had brought Remus up to date.

"So Remus," Lily finished. "The choice is your's. Us, or Dumbledore."

Remus looked up from his conjured chair. "Lily," he began, "You, James, and Sirius where my pack. Harry is a cub of the pack, and Hermione his mate. My loyalty's to my pack first."

"I'm glad you said that Remus," Harry said. "We need someone in the order to keep us informed about what is going on. Also, Hermione, I think it's time you explained your theory to Remus."

"What theory?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a vial filled with a blue liquid. "Lily explained the magical animagus potion to you. Because your a werewolf, your unable to become a regular animagus."

Remus nodded. "Yes, it's always peeved me when the others got to chose when they transformed and I couldn't. Of course, they where harmless."

"Well," Hermione continued. "My theory is that if you where to drink the potion, without anything added, it would combine with your werewolf DNA, allowing you to change at will, and more importantly, control yourself when changed."

Remus looked at Hermione with hope. "No more mindless beast?"

Hermione smiled at Remus. "In theory. I can't guarantee it would work. It might do nothing at all." She held the vial out to Remus. "It's you choice."

Remus took the vial from Hermione. "How soon will it take effect?"

Harry answered for Hermione. "Me and Hermione both had to wait two hours before we were able to change. Mum said she had to wait three. So it's variable based on the creature. You probably should know if it worked in an hour and a half, tops."

"Or you may have to wait till the full moon," Hermione added. "We just don't know."

Remus smiled and gulped down the potion. He handed the vial back to Hermione. "I guess now we wait."

"Yes," Lily said. "But while we wait, I want to see what my will says, or if it is even the will me and James created."

Harry cracked the wax seal on the Parchment. He opened it and began to read aloud.

"We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath all of our worldly possessions to our son Harry James Potter. In the event of our deaths, Harry is to placed with his Godfather, Sirius Black. If Sirius is unable to care for our son, he is to be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, with Albus Dumbledore as a magical guardian. Until our son's seventeenth birthday His magical guardian shall have access to a trust vault that will fill with fifty thousand galleons annually for the care of our son. And upon Harry's eleventh birthday, he shall have access to a a trust vault that will automatically refill with ten thousand galleon's annually for school supplies. Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry looked up at Lily. "Mum?"

"I...I don't know what to say." Lily said. "I am pissed however. Sirius witnessed our will, and our will specified that under no circumstances where you to live with Petunia. We left several thousand galleons to Remus, Sirius, and the Longbottoms. Alice was my best friend in school. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."

"And he will Mum," Harry said. "Is there anyway we can get your original will read?"

Remus shook his head. "Unless we can somehow convince Gringotts that they made a mistake, which if they did they would be loath to admit, there is nothing we can do."

Hermione shrugged. "We just have to make the best of the situation. Remus, is there anyone in the Order who may help us?"

Remus shrugged. "Tonks might, but I wouldn't guarantee it. That reminds me, I don't know the relevance, but it is something of interest. The Weasley twins have quit talking to their mother. And Molly has refused to let Ron or Ginny read any letters they send, even if it's to them. I don't understand it since she still accepts and reads any letters Percy sends."

"Mum, How far have you gotten on the list of friends me and Hermione gave you?" Harry asked.

"I've looked at Luna, Neville, and the twins. They are all true friends and would follow you on your current course. I was unable to assess Ron and Ginny, I can't get into Grimmauld Place without drawing attention. I have to wait until they leave."

"Do you have any way for me to contact you?" Remus asked. "Then I could inform Lily when Ron or Ginny leave for whatever reason."

Harry handed Remus a small journal with a gem in the center of the cover. "We thought we might need something like that. This journal connects to one we have. The gem glows when there's a new message. Incoming messages are in red, so I suggest you use regular black ink."

"This is great, who came up with it?" Remus asked.

"That would be me," Lily said. "Although Hermione made this pair. Me and Alice use to talk through them."

"Just don't call us Harry and Hermione in the Journal," Hermione explained.

"Then what do I call you?" Remus smiled.

"King and Empress," Hermione said. "I'm sure you can figure who is who." She handed Remus a silver ring, set with a black onyx. A snake coiled around a lily was etched into the stone. "Welcome to the Serpent Court Moony. That ring is a portkey here. We hope to fix this place up to use for meetings. And if your in trouble, say 'Lilyfire' and the ring will bring you here and alert anyone else who has a ring to come here. If you just need to come here for a meeting or another reason, say 'King and Empress grant me passage.' I know it's a bit long, but we needed something you wouldn't say by accident."

Remus chuckled as he slid the ring onto his finger. "No problem. So my task is to keep you informed on the Order. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Not yet," Harry explained. "Once we finish clearing this place out and reinforcing the ceiling, we might need your help to furnish the place, but that won't be for another week or two at the soonest."

00000000000

"So there where two people," Moody said. "You're sure they weren't deatheaters?"

"Yes," Shackbolt said. He had just been revived and released from St. Mungos. "They were dressed differently. Both wore hooded cloaks that obscured their faces, one wore a white cloak, the other a black."

"Did you notice anything else about them?" Dumbledore asked.

"They both spoke parselmouth."

Several people in the room gasped.

"There was one more thing," Shackbolt began. "Right before I was petrified, I saw a pair of yellow eyes."

"That's the same thing the student's petrified four years ago said," McGonagall said. "You don't suppose they had a basilisk with them?"

"No," Shackbolt said. "The eyes belonged to the black-cloaked person. That much I'm sure of."

"I don't know a single spell that could that," Dumbledore said. "Serverus, could these two be agents hired by Voldemort?"

"I doubt it," Snape explained. "Voldemort would of killed Shackbolt and the Dursleys, or taken them captive in an attempt to lure out Potter. As far as I know he doesn't even know that the Dursley's have been attacked or that Potter is missing."

"So then these two are an unknown then," Tonks said. "Although that doesn't explain why they'd attack the Dursleys."

"We will simply have to keep an eye out for them," Dumbledore said. "On to other business. Are we any closer to finding Harry?"

"He's fine," Remus said.

All heads turned to face the werewolf.

"Remus?" Dumbledore inquired. The headmaster motioned for the werewolf to continue.

Remus sighed. "I received a letter from him the other day. He's fine, so is Hermione. The two of them are together and they'll be on the train to Hogwarts come September first."

"Why didn't you say something earlier Lupin?" Snape sneered. "How do you even know that Potter wrote the letter?"

"I recognize both his handwriting and his owl," Remus growled.

"But why didn't you say something?" Molly asked.

Remus sighed. "Because Harry asked me not to."

"Did he say where he was?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. And before you ask yes I wrote back and asked him. I haven't heard anything back yet." Remus looked around the room, at the faces now riveted to him. "when, if I do, I will tell you."

"What do you mean if?" Molly yelled. "Are you saying something might happen to him? That he may be in some kind of danger? Of course he'll write back."

"That's not what I mean Molly," Remus sighed. "Harry has just lost his godfather. He's still grieving for Sirius. He may not write back at all. He said the only reason he was writing me was so that I wouldn't worry."

"Regardless," Dumbledore stated, "we must still find him. With Voldemort out in the open, Harry is in even more danger than before. Remus, you are to keep writing to him. Try and convince him and Ms. Granger to tell us where they are so that we can bring them both here. In the meantime I want us to keep searching for him. If there is no other business, then the meeting is adjourned."

00000000000

Harry and Hermione walked through the Leaky Cauldron. They kept their hoods up concealing their faces. Today they both wore red cloaks, opting against the black and white they normally wore to reflect their basilisk forms color. Remus had written them earlier to tell them that Shackbolt had been revived and told the Order about two figures dressed in white and black respectfully. And If any Order members where in Diagon Alley, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

Hermione tapped the wall behind the bar with her wand to open the archway. "_Are you sure it's a good idea to visit the Twins instead of making them come to us like the others,"_ She hissed in paseltongue. _"What if they inform the Order we visited?"_

"_Mum vouched for them,"_ Harry explained as they walked through the archway. "_And if what Remus said before is true, they won't be informing anyone in the Order."_

"_I still don't like it."_

Harry grinned underneath his hood. "_Just remember that we can stop anyone with a look. Or if we want to have some fun, our wands."_

"Subtle aren't they," Hermione said, slipping back into English. She pointed at the Twins' store. Weasley's Wizard Weezes was brightly colored with a massive sign.

"Do you expect anything they do to be subtle?"

"If they side with us, then they better be."

Harry chuckled. "Shall we my empress."

"I guess we shall my king."

Harry and Hermione made their way through the alley to the store. They walked into the joke shop to find the place packed.

Hermione walked around the store, looking to see if there was anything that might be useful.

While Hermione was occupied, Harry walked up to the counter. A young blond witch was working at the counter.

"Hello Miss," Harry said politely. "Are Mr. or Mr. Weasley in?"

The witch looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry sir, they are busy at the moment."

"Then could you tell them their first investor is out front and would like to speak with them?"

"I can do that," the witch said. "Look around while you wait." she ducked into the back room.

Harry lowered his hood so the twins would recognize him when they came out. Hermione came over and stood next to him, lowering her hood as well.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Both teens smiled when the Twins came out of the back room.

"It is..."

"...absolutely smashing..."

"...that you stopped in..."

"...to visit us."

Hermione laughed. "It's good to see you guys too."

"Is there a particular reason for this visit," Fred asked.

"Actually there is," Harry said. "Do you have someplace private we could talk?"

"Of course," George answered. "Janet!" he turned to the witch who had followed them out. "You're in charge of the store for until we get back."

"Come on up to our humble abode," Fred said.

"We live over the store. We can speak privately up there," George explained.

00000000000

Once the Twins had led Harry and Hermione up to their flat, they cast several privacy spells.

The Twins both collapsed into recliners while Harry and Hermione sat across from them on the couch. The Twins cheerful facades fell as soon as they sat down. They looked worn and old.

"What's wrong you guys?" Hermione asked. "You don't look so good. Is running the store that hard?"

"It's not the store," Fred explained.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your mother keeping you from writing your siblings would it?"

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"Remus told us. But we'll come back to that later," Hermione said. "What's going on with you guys?"

Fred and George looked at each other and held a silent conversation. Grins returned to their faces.

"You two might actually be able to help," George said.

"You see we recently discovered something about our mother and sister," Fred continued.

"Mums been dosing Ginny with love potions for the last two years."

"To hide Ginny's true nature."

"Ginny doesn't know she's being slipped potion."

"And once we found out what mum was doing, she refused to let us near Ginny."

"Or Ron, in case we could get him to help us."

"We need to get Ginny away from Mum and give her an antidote."

"But we have no way to do that."

Hermione looked at Harry before speaking. "What nature is she trying to hide with a love potion?"

George answered. "Ginny's....a lesbian."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking.

The order had yet been able to find Harry or Hermione. Hermione wasn't really a concern of his, except for the fact that she and Harry could not be allowed into a relationship together. The witch was to smart and to independent, if she got any closer to Harry, she may be able to figure out Dumbledore's plans and inform Harry. It was dangerous enough with her being his friend.

He had tried breaking them apart before. In their third year he had purposely had Flitwick keep Harry's Firebolt far longer than necessary. He had selected Hermione to be Krum's hostage in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, hoping Harry would see that as a betrayal. And he had kept Ron and Hermione from writing Harry last summer.

But none of it worked. Harry was to damned forgiving, something he had hoped the Dursleys would have beaten out of him.

He needed to find them both, and fast. Not even Granger's parents knew where she was, although she had stopped in to see them earlier in the summer, along with Harry. He currently had Order members watching the house in case they returned.

Things were not going well at all.

00000000000

Hermione was very happy at the moment. Fred and George had agreed to help her and Harry. Ginny wouldn't be chasing after Harry, just as soon as they got her the antidote for the love potion. Her and Harry's plans were right on track. And, most importantly, she had a guy that loved her. Life was good.

She currently was sitting in the library of the manor, reviewing her and Harry's agenda.

The Serpent Court, as they were calling their organization, would be a secret society. Like Voldemort, their aim was to take control of of the Ministry. Unlike Voldemort, their methods and goals were different. Whereas Voldemort wanted the world to know he was in charge, they didn't. The wizarding world was corrupt and full of prejudice, against muggle-born, werewolves, and anything they perceive to be different. It would be the Serpent Court's goal to erase the prejudice and make the wizarding world a better place. But they wouldn't get rid of the corruption. They needed the corruption to accomplish their goals. After all, why get rid of a system that you could easily play if you had enough money and power.

That reminded her, they had to go to Sirius will reading today. She looked at her watch, it was currently a quarter to ten in the morning. According to Remus, the will wouldn't be read until noon, but they had things to discuss with Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and ruler of all goblins in the U.K.

She checked the message journal to see if Remus had any messages for them before they left. There was nothing new from last night, when Remus informed them of the time and that the Weasleys, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, and Dumbledore would be present with him. Dumbledore was going as Harry's proxy.

She smiled as she walked to the basement training room, where Harry was practicing a new spell he had found last night.

"FenrisLupa!_"_ Harry shouted.

Hermione watched as a massive gray wolf leaped from Harry's wand. The wolf instantly attacked the training dummy and tore it to shreds before fading away.

Hermione applauded. "Very good Harry," she said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I trust you won't sic that spell on Crookshanks."

Harry chuckled. "If I did, I'd be dead as soon as you, mum, or Hedwig found out."

"You right, Hedwig would hurt you the most. Her and Crookshanks are best friends."

"Is it time to go already?" harry asked, hugging Hermione close to him.

"I'm afraid it is. Is Lily coming with us?"

Harry shook his head. "She's currently watching Grimmauld Place, waiting for the Weasleys to leave so she can check on Ron and Ginny's heart and minds. Then she said something about finding a rat."

Hermione grinned evilly. "I don't envy Pettigrew at all. Now come on, we have to be presentable and impressive."

Harry frowned. "This means dressing to impress, doesn't it?"

"You bet."

00000000000

Harry and Hermione both wore a warriors dress. Contrary to most wizard's belief, fancy, elegant dress robes did not impress goblins. They where a warrior nation, if you wanted to impress them, you had to dress as a warrior.

The two magic users bot wore identical outfits. Light formfitting, yet comfortable shirts for quick movement. Dragon hide pants, vest, and knee-high boots to repel most spells. Wrist holsters so they could quickly draw their wands. Enchanted daggers where visible at their waist, with another hidden in their boots. Completing their outfit, each wore the same blood-red cloaks as they had the other day.

So it was two rather intimidating figures that walked into Gringotts bank at ten o'clock.

Hermione, being the more educated in goblin customs, was the one to speak when they walked up to a teller. "Master goblin, we wish to speak to War-chief Ragnok."

The goblins eyes widened at her usage of Ragnok's proper title. "May I ask what business you have with him?" the goblin asked.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean we'll answer. I mean no disrespect Master goblin, and we mean no offense, but we have several things we would like to discuss. All are sensitive issues."

The goblin nodded. "I understand. But I do need to know who you are?"

"Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

Hermione didn't think it was possible, but the goblin's eyes grew even wider as he took a drop of blood from both of them to verify their identities. He put up a closed sign and stepped away from his position. "Follow me."

Hermione and Harry fell into step behind the goblin. He led them through a twisting maze of hallways, until they came to two massive golden doors. The goblin turned to the two. "Wait here while I announce you." The Goblin opened the doors and vanished inside.

"_I still don't like wearing all this shit,"_ Harry hissed in parseltongue. _"We don't need any of it any way, except for our wand."_

"_Yes, but it will impress Ragnok and that is what we need to do,"_ Hermione explained. _"Unless of course you don't want his help."_

"_I'm no fool, we need to at least try and gain his help. Maybe then we can convince them that they have the wrong will, although technically I guess we only need to see dads individual will."_

Hermione chuckled. _"Harry, you need to learn to be as ruthless in politics as you are when fighting."_

"_Bah! I know how to fight. The only thing I know about politics is that I hate them."_

"_Then why does our plan involve more politics than fighting?"_

"_Because you and Mum made it."_

"_You could have said something!"_

"_And get both you and Mum riled up as you both explain the situation and logic. I did what every great leader must, listen to those who know more than them."_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Mum."_

Hermione chuckled again. Between her and Lily, Harry was severely over matched when it came to logic and planning.

The goblin came out of the room and held the door open for them. "War-chief Ragnok will see you now."

The two teens walked into the office. A fierce-looking goblin sat behind a marble desk.

"Greeting War-chief Ragnok," Hermione said as both she and Harry bowed to the goblin. "We, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of the Serpent Court, bring a gift of goodwill for your audience. May we present it?"

Ragnok smiled wickedly. "Present your gift."

Hermione pulled from her pocket what appeared to be a small matchbox. She drew her wand and tapped it, causing it to enlarge into a trunk. Harry positioned the trunk and opened it so that Ragnok could see what was inside.

"We present to you forty yards of basilisk hide, and twenty vials of basilisk venom," Hermione said confidently as Ragnok's mouth dropped down in surprise. "Do you accept?"

"I accept," Ragnok said, gesturing to two chairs in front of him. "May I ask how you obtained such rare materials in such a quantity?"

Hermione and Harry smiled and removed their cloaks before sitting down.

"I killed the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin four years ago," Harry explained. "This is it's hide. The venom, that's our secret."

Ragnok chuckled. "This is a very valuable goodwill gift. And I am impressed at your obvious knowledge of our culture. Most wizards do not bother."

"Don't be impressed by me," Harry said. "I just listen to the person with the knowledge." He indicated Hermione.

Ragnok smiled. "Thank you for the gift. Now how can I help you both today?"

"There are several things you could do War-chief Ragnok. The question is whether or not you will believe what we say?" Hermione said.

"Ms. Granger, please call me Ragnok. And I assure you that with such a gift and respect, at the very least I will look into anything you say and not dismiss it entirely."

"Then please call us Harry and Hermione," Harry said. "The first bit of business is my parents will. We know for a fact that the will read was false."

Ragnok raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"A very reliable source. I would say more, but I do not believe you would believe me, ever," Harry explained.

"I will look into it," Ragnok said.

"Thank you, that is all we ask," Harry said.

"Secondly," Hermione explained, "we seek an...alliance with the goblin nation in an attempt to defeat Voldemort."

Ragnok folded his hands in front of him. "Why should we form an alliance?" he asked. "We can defend ourselves easily should he attack here. And Wizards are not very tolerant of us."

"Ragnok," Hermione continued, "we are forming an organization to take on the unjustness and prejudice of the wizarding world. One aspect of that is the way other beings are treated. If you help us, it will make that goal much easier. And Voldemort may not be a threat to you now. But if he defeats the Ministry and can focus all his attention on you, you will fall. He doesn't care how many of his followers will fall to your warriors, and will inflict losses you will be unable to recover from quickly enough to repel his next attack."

"You make a valid point Hermione." Ragnok said. "But how can we help you?"

"Seize the assets of any proven deatheater. I would suggest splitting the money between us, that way you make a profit, and we gain more capital for our endeavors," Hermione suggested.

"Tell you what," Ragnok said, "we will have an alliance. We will seize the gold and split it seventy-thirty. You will take thirty percent, along with any items in said vaults. Does that sound reasonable?"

"It does," Hermione said. "Would it be possible for you to create a new vault for our organization? You can put the money and items there. Then we can transfer some of our own money to vault."

"Certainly. All I need is the name of the organization, which I assume is the Serpent Court you mentioned as you introduced yourselves?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I will also need the names of those who will have access to the vault. And what level of protection would you like."

"As of right no," Harry said. "Just me and Hermione. We only have three members at the moment, not counting ourselves, so that may change later on. A high security vault please."

"Of course," Ragnok said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I would like half of my earnings from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes put into this account, the other half still going to my private vault."

"Will do. If there is not anything else, I believe you two have time for lunch before the will reading of Mr. Black."

"Will you be their?" Hermione asked.

"I should hope so," Ragnok said. "I'm the one reading Lord Black's will."

"Then we shall see you then War-chief," Harry said as he and Hermione stood up and put on their cloaks. They both shook Ragnok's hand.

"I will have your new vault ready by then. It was a pleasure doing business with both of you."

Harry and Hermione smiled as they flipped their hoods over their faces.

00000000000

The Weasley and Tonks families, along with Remus Lupin where all shown to a private room in Gringotts upon their arrival. As was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore too was shown the room when he arrived five minutes before the reading.

Everyone sat around the table waiting for the goblins to begin. The Weasley Twins sat as far away from their family as they could. They along with Remus were wondering where Harry and Hermione where. they didn't believe that they would allow Dumbledore to sit in their stead.

Everyone was shocked when two blue robed figures walked into the room along side Director Ragnok, The two figures quietly took seats next to the goblin.

Director Ragnok looked at the assembled wizards and witches. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Ragnok asked. "You are not listed in the will, as such you are not allowed here unless by proxy."

"I am afraid Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger where unable to attend," Dumbledore explained. "Thus I am here as Proxy for both parties."

"I am afraid that is not possible," Ragnok said. "As both have sent already sent a proxy." he indicated the two strangers in blue.

"They cannot be," Dumbledore said. "They are obviously impostors and I demand that they be expelled from this room immediately."

"If they are impostors they are very good," Ragnok said. "As both where appointed in my office by Mr Potter and Ms. Granger themselves when they were here earlier today."

Everyone but Fred, George, the Malfoys and Remus were surprised. The Order had people placed all over Diagon Alley in case Harry or Hermione showed up. How could they have missed them?

"If you do not leave now Professor, then I will have you removed by force."

Dumbledore reluctantly stood and left. Narcissa watched with a smirk as the headmaster was cowed.

"No then," Ragnok said as he held up a sheet of Parchment, "on to the will. I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, to hereby give this, my last will and testament. To Remus Lupin, my good friend, I leave the ancestral home of the Blacks. If you want Moony, burn it down. I also leave you ten thousand galleons. To the Wesley's, for your treatment of Harry as one of your own, I leave you five thousand galleons a piece. To Hermione Granger, for being Harry's friend and always looking out for him, I know you would spend any money on books anyway, so I leave you the Black family library. Now to my family. To Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you both identical photo albums. They contain pictures of how we used to be. I wonder at times how my beloved cousins could turn out so bad. To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, I reinstate you both into the Black family and leave you each ten thousand galleons. To Draco Malfoy, I leave any debts I owe, which luckily for you is none although I wish I had some. And Finally to my godson, Harry Potter, I am so proud of who you've become, I know your parents would be to. I leave you everything else, along with the title of Lord Black, which means you are now emancipated and have another seat on the Wizengamot. This also means that you can now claim the Potter inheritance. I love you as my own son Prongslet, never forget that. This is Sirius Black, signing off."

"This is an outrage," Draco said. "Potter's not even a Black, I should get the lordship of the house."

"If you wish," Ragnok said, "you could duel his proxy for it. But I don't recommend that course of action."

Narcissa tried to stop her son but failed.

"I'll do it!" Draco shouted. "Here and now."

"So be it," Ragnok said. "If you two, and any who wish to witness the duel will follow me, we shall begin the duel immediately."

Ragnok led the entire group to a large room. Draco and his opponent walked to the center of the room, while Ragnok and the others sat down in rather comfortable chairs. Ragnok snapped his fingers and defensive wards went up to protect the onlookers.

"Draco Malfoy, as challenger you have the right to choose how one wins," Ragnok said to the two duelist.

"First to bleed, yield, or otherwise become incapacitated," Draco replied smugly. His smirk was visible to the whole room.

"So be it," Ragnok said. He turned to the blue clad figure. "Accept these terms or forfeit," he said with a wide grin.

"I accept," the hooded figure said, his voice was deep and cold, altered by the charms on his hood. He knew no one other than Hermione would recognize him as Harry Potter, although the Twins and Remus probably suspected. He was free to use any spell he wished. And he looked forward to it.

"Then begin, Ragnok yelled, "in three...two...one."

00000000000

A/N- I'm trying to write longer chapters and hope you all find this one enjoying.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

"Diffindo!" Draco shouted, throwing the cutting curse at Harry.

Harry didn't even block the curse. He simply sidestepped it, and the next five curses Draco sent. Then he turned his wand towards Draco and whispered, "Fenris Lupa."

A large gray wolf erupted from Harry's wand and charged Draco. Draco hesitated a second too long before he tried to aim his wand at the wolf.

The wolf jumped onto Draco, knocking the blond down and pinning him. Before the wolf could actually bite him Draco started screaming, "I FORFEIT! I FORFEIT!"

Harry smiled as the wolf vanished from on top of Draco. His smile widened when he noticed that Draco had pissed himself.

Ragnok walked up to the combatants, he looked disgusted. Whether or not he was disgusted by the smell of piss, lack of blood, Draco's cowardice, or all three, Harry couldn't tell.

The old Goblin looked down at the blond boy and sneered. "You have lost and forfeit any claim now or in the future to the title of Lord Black. I Suggest you leave this bank before you offend Mr. Potter or Ms. Granger's proxy. I know for a fact that the proxy went easy on you."

Draco didn't need to be told twice and quickly rushed out of the room. Narcissa remained seated in the gallery, rubbing her temple.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up, but instead of following her son, she walked up to Harry.

"Forgive my son," Narcissa began. "He does not know proper respect."

Harry answered Narcissa, thankful for the voice altering charms on the the cloak. "No apology is necessary Mrs. Malfoy. I wanted a chance to test that spell, and although I did not get as far as I wished, your son provided me with the opportunity."

"Thank you, you are most kind. Could you pass along a message to Lord Black for me?"

"I can pass along the message, I give no guarantee that he will listen."

Narcissa sighed. "I know the Malfoys have not given Lord Black any reason to trust any of us. But I am a Black, not a Malfoy. I wish to speak to him about divorcing my husband."

"I will pass along the message. You will receive a message by the end of the week."

"Thank you. Give Lord Black my regards." With that Narcissa Malfoy walked out to find her son.

Hermione stood up and walked over to stand next to Harry. She remained silent as they walked over to the Weasleys.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, "I wonder if we might steal your daughter for a moment. We have a message for her from Mr. Potter."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the man in front of her. "Of course, we'll be waiting outside the room." She turned and Glared at the Twins as they left the Goblin's dueling chamber, before following them out and leading the rest of her family, minus Ginny out. Andromeda and Nymphadora walked out with Remus. But not before Remus sent a wink towards Harry.

Ragnok looked at the trio of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in front of him. "I'll meet you two back in my office," he said to Hermione and Harry. Then he too turned and left the three alone.

Ginny eyed the two cloaked figures with apprehension. If it wasn't for the supposed message from Harry, the love of her life, she would have left with her mother regardless. "What was the message you have from Harry?"

Hermione pulled her wand and stunned Ginny. before the younger girl could protest. "Sorry Ginny," she said, "This is for your own good." She pulled out a syringe filled with an antidote to all love potions. She rolled up Ginny's sleeve and injected her with the potion.

"That it?" Harry asked.

"Until she wakes up. We should probably have your Mum take her to the Twins."

"Mum!"

Lily appeared in a ball of flame. "I see you got Ginny separated from her family," Lily said sadly. "Molly Weasley is an unfit mother if we had to resort to this."

"I know Mum," Harry said. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but there was nothing else we could do. Can you take her to her brothers flat?"

Lily nodded her head before flying over and perching on Ginny. "I'll see you two later tonight," she said. Before flashing away with the younger girl.

Harry turned to Hermione. "What are we gonna do now, Molly's waiting just outside that door for us."

"We ignore her," Hermione said simply. "That's more than she deserves after what she's done.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione before walking out to face Mrs. Weasley.

00000000000

Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was talking to the two strangers in blue. One had stunned her. She sat up.

"It's about..."

"...bloody time..."

"..you woke up," Both twins finished as they rushed over to their sister.

"Fred? George? What am I doing here?" Ginny asked.

The Twins looked at each other for a moment before answering. George ran out of the bedroom, leaving Fred. Fred began to speak seriously, something that seriously scared Ginny.

"Ginny," Fred began. "how much do you remember of the last year?"

"I remember the D.A., Umbitch, the Department of Mysteries, and..." Ginny's eye's widened. "Oh my god, Luna!" She looked at her brother and grabbed his shoulders. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Ginny sobbed.

Fred hugged his sister. "Mum, probably with Ron's help, has been keeping you dosed with love potions."

"I left Luna," Ginny cried into his shirt. "I left her with no explanation at all. I showed no signs of my feeling for her. How can she forgive me?"

"It's okay Gin, it's not your fault. I'm sure she'll understand."

Ginny shook her head. "But what if she won't even listen to me?"

For once in his life, Fred Weasley didn't know what to say. He just sat still holding his baby sister as she cried for herself, for Luna, and for her own mother's betrayal.

00000000000

George walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room where Harry, Hermione, and Lily sat.

"How is she?" Hermione asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"She's awake," George said. "Fred will explain what's happened to her."

"Why not both of you?" Harry asked.

George smiled as he sat down. "If we where both in there, it wouldn't help her. We'd be finishing each other's sentences, purely out of habit. She needs one person speaking normally, not two people speaking as one."

"I understand," Harry said. "Do you think she'll want to join our little organization?"

George snorted. "Lesbians and gays are treated just as bad if not worse than werewolves in wizard society. I'm sure she'll join. And she'll be a valuable asset."

"Do you want her to stay with us, or can she stay here with you?" Hermione asked.

"We have the room here," George said. "I just ask that you keep an eye on her at school. I'm sure Ron is helping Mum."

"I know he is," Lily said, drawing the attention of the three humans. "Ginny can be trusted, Ron cannot. Ron caught Luna and Ginny snogging at the end of Harry's fourth year and wrote Molly who began dosing her with love potions when she got home and sent Ron love potion's every week to give to Ginny at school. Also he's insanely jealous of you Harry. I doubt he'll be happy when he finds out your dating Hermione."

Harry and Hermione looked down, realizing that they had just lost their best friend.

George just looked at Lily in shock. "How do you know these things?"

Lily just chuckled.

"Don't ask George, she enjoys messing with people's minds," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione stood up to leave.

"Oh," George said, as he stood up. "Before you leave, me and Fred had our forms chosen." He walked of and came back with two boxes. "I'm gonna be an erumpent, Fred wants to be an acromantula"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took the boxes from George. "You guy's aren't gonna be the same animal's?"

George shook his head. "We can sell the things our creatures produce to help fund our shop, we figure it would be good to be different for once."

"What materials did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Horn of erumpent and fang of acromantula."

"Have two names picked out when we come back. And write in the journal if anything comes up." He shook George's hand.

"No problem." George said.

"We'll have the potion's with us when we come back," Hermione said.

Lily perched on Harry's shoulder and Hermione placed her hand over her foot. In a flash of fire the three where gone.

George looked over to the room Fred was walking out of.

"She cried herself to sleep," Fred explained. "Harry and Hermione leave yet?"

George nodded.

"Damn, guess I'll just have to send a message in that journal they gave us."

0000000000000

Neville Lonbottom re-read the letter Harry had just sent him.

_Dear Neville,_

_Thank you for helping me out in the Department of Mysteries. I'm sorry that Bellatrix got away._

_I have something I would like to discuss with you, but would like to do it in person. If you are interested, send a reply with Hedwig, and a date you are free._

_Harry_

Neville looked up at the snowy white bird that delivered the message and smiled. "What's Harry up to this time," he said to one in particular. He quickly penned a reply and sent it off with Hedwig.

He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting year.

00000000000

Luna Lovegood had both a great and horrible year. It was great because she made several new friends. It was horrible because Ginny had essentially dumped her. Contrary to popular belief, Luna was not Loony, she just acted like it to throw off others. She had only been her true self around two people Ginny Weasley and her father.

But last year, Ginny had just stopped kissing her. They had been experimenting since second year, and decided to actually be a couple after the Yule Ball in third year. But when she got on the train at the beginning of last year, Ginny had not been interested in her anymore. She was still friendly, but no longer romantic.

Luna admitted that she had laid the "loony" on a bit thick last year, but she was hurt. Even when she comforted Harry after the Department of Mysteries she hadn't dropped all of her loonyness.

Luna jumped when a ball of flame erupted in her room. Suddenly Harry Potter stood in her room with a phoenix perched on his shoulder. "Hello Luna," Harry said sadly.

"Harry," Luna said normally. She closed her eyes and when she spoke again it was in her spaced out voice that everyone was used to. "May I ask why you are here?"

Harry gestured to her bed. "May I sit down?"

"Of course."

Harry smiled and sat down on the bed. "I don't know how to say this Luna, but Ginny has been dosed with a love potion since last summer."

Luna's eyes widened in realization and she dropped the loony act. "Is she okay?!"

Harry nodded. "Hermione administered the antidote. She's staying with Fred and George at the moment." Harry paused. "She's afraid you won't forgive her for suddenly dumping you, even though it wasn't her fault."

Luna stood up. "I want to go see her, now!"

Harry smiled as he looked up at Luna. "I hoped you'd say that."

00000000000

To say that Remus was pissed was a massive understatement. The disappearance of Ginny was causing quite the uproar. The fact that Molly had given her own daughter love potion weighed heavily on his mind.

"Someones target the kids," Moody growled. "First Harry and Hermione, now Ginny. Ron, Longbottom, and that Lovegood girl are next."

"Quit being so paranoid Moody," Remus said. "The kids aren't in any danger."

"How can you say that?" Molly yelled. "Three children are missing, and you claim they're not in any danger!"

"They're safer than they would be here," Remus mumbled under his breath. The potion Harry and Hermione had given worked. He was now able to change into a werewolf at will, and keep his mind. It was taking every bit of his control not to change right now and maul Molly. She was almost constantly on his nerves.

This was going to be a long meeting.

00000000000

Lily was very happy. She had finally found where the rat Pettigrew was hiding. Currently he was living in Spinner's End as Serverus' servant. She was very happy. Her, Harry, and Hermione could take out two birds with one stone.

Her where the two men she deemed most responsible for Harry's upbringing aside from Dumbledore.

It was time for them to feel the vengeance of a mother. And compared to Lily Potter, even in Phoenix form, a mother grizzly would seem like a puppy.

000000000000000

**A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've got caught up reading other stories, plus I've been working on the next chapter of Friend, Mentor, Soulmate with a serious writers block for that story. I'll try not to get distracted so easily in the future.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Chapter 8

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lily waited in the Twins' sitting room. Ginny and Luna where in the bedroom talking.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" George asked.

"Yes," Harry said. The others all looked over at him. "Luna knows that it wasn't Ginny's fault. And Ginny wants more than anything to make it up to Luna. It might take them a few weeks, but they'll be fine."

"Why so long?" Fred asked.

Hermione explained this time. "They have both been betrayed. Ginny by her mother, and Luna by Ginny. Even though Luna realizes that it wasn't Ginny's fault, she was abandoned by her love for a year. It will take some time for both hurts to heal."

"So what can we do to help?" George asked.

"It's not like we have any experience in mending relationships," Fred added.

Lily spoke for the first time since her arrival with Luna. "Be there for her." The Twins turned to look at her. "You're her family, as of right now, the only family that supports her. She might not realize it yet, but this would be a lot harder if she was on her own without you guys. She will come to you two for advice, for comfort when things go wrong, things that she used to go to your mum and dad for, she will come to you for."

"We know how your mother and Ronald feel about her," Hermione stated. "Do you two know about the rest of your family? Your father's view? Your other brothers?"

The Twins thought for a moment. "We honestly don't know how Dad would feel about Ginny being a lesbian," Fred said.

"Percy won't like it, of course he doesn't like most of us right now," George said.

"Git still hasn't apologized to any of us for following the ministry," Fred continued.

"Bill probably wouldn't care."

"And Charlie's the same."

"You know wheat dear brother, I'm noticing a pattern here."

"Is it the same pattern I'm noticing?"

"Most defiantly."

"All of us left home as soon as we left school," the Twins finished together.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They said one word together, "Molly."

Hermione chuckled, "You guys have the worst mother in history. I'll bet Ron will be the only one of you guys that doesn't move out."

"Whys that?" Harry asked.

"Think about it Harry," Hermione admonished. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, even the Twins, what do they all have in common?"

Harry thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Passion," he said. "Any one can tell that after talking to any of them for a few minutes. Bill loves curse-breaking. Charlie loves dragons. Percy, just has a passion for the Ministry. The Twins love pranks."

"And the only thing Ron has a passion for is food," Hermione finished for him.

Harry looked over to the bedroom. Then to Hermione. "Did you bring Fred and George's potions and rings?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled out to vials from her cloak. One was labeled Fred and one George. She handed them to their respective twin. Then she handed them both a silver ring just like the one they gave Remus.

"We have to go," Hermione said. "We'll talk to you guy's and offer Ginny and Luna positions in the Serpent Court tomorrow. We can explain the rings a bit more then."

"Where you guys going?" Fred asked as Harry and Hermione put on their black and white cloaks respectively.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Hermione smirked.

"Get yourselves red cloaks, you know the charms to put on them. Also get yourselves cloaks to cloaks to wear as...What are you going to call yourselves anyway?" Harry asked.

Fred and George smirked at each other before answering.

"Explosion," George said.

"Venom," Fred smirked.

Harry and Hermione put up their hoods. "King and Empress welcome you to the Serpent Court," Harry said, his voice altered by the cloak.

"Your task right now is to develop anything you think may help us defeat Voldemort and to make sure Ginny and Luna are safe for the summer," Hermione added.

The two apparated out of the flat. And Lily vanished in a ball of flame.

Fred and George turned to one and other. "Do you suppose we should check on the girls?" Fred asked.

"I guess."

The Twins walked over and knocked on the bedroom door. When they received no answer they cracked the door open and peeked inside. Ginny and Luna were laying on the bed, holding each other close, and fast asleep.

The Twins closed the door. "They have had a rough day," George said.

"I'll say so," Fred responded. "What do you say we go take our potions."

000000000000000000

Peter Petigrew was not at all happy. He was stuck in Spinner's End serving as Serverus' personal servant. To say he was unhappy would be an understatement.

At least Serverus wasn't here at the moment. He was at Hogwarts, taking an inventory of potions ingredients for the upcoming year. So he had gotten into the old potions master's liquor cabinet, and was currently sitting back and enjoying a glass of brandy.

He was looking forward to a quiet week while Serverus was gone.

The door to the home crashed open and three figures walked in. One wore a white cloak, one a black cloak, and the other a gray cloak. They all had their wands drawn and at the ready.

Peter immediately tried to apparate out, but found he was unable to. Who ever these people were, they had but up anti-apparation wards around the house, and probably anti-portkey wards as well. Peter tried to run away, but as soon as his back was turned, a full-body curse hit him in the back and he fell forward onto the floor, breaking his nose in the process.

The person in black rolled him over, his wand leveled at Peter's face.

"Hello Wormtail," the man said.

"Snapes not here," the man in gray snarled.

"We can get Snape at school," A feminine voice said from the white cloaked person.

The three people pulled their hoods off so Peter could see them. His eyes widened when he recognized Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Potter's friend Granger.

Harry smiled evilly at Peter. "Time to pay the piper Wormtail." He turned to the other two. "Hermione, keep watch. Remus, remember what Mum said, she wants him sane and alive when we're done."

Hermione nodded and repaired the door before pulling up a chair next to the window so she could watch Harry and Remus work.

Remus simply smiled and turned to Harry, "Don't worry Harry, I think Lils can do this better than us, shall we let her go first?"

"I agree Moony," Harry said. "Mum!"

Peter watched in horror as a ball of flame appeared above him. Then he saw a red phoenix perched on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Hello Peter," the bird said. It's voice was cold, and frightening. Peter recognized it instantly, and he began to sob.

000000000000000000

Aurors Tonks and Shackbolt were called to Diagon alley shortly after their shift began at 6am. What they found made Tonks smirk. Shackbolt thought he was going to sick.

Tied to a pillar of Gringotts was a dead Peter Petigrew. The Dark Mark on his arm could clearly be seen. The naked dead man was missing his genitals and had a long wooden stick shoved up his arse. His entails spilled from his open gut, and his missing genitals where stuffed into his mouth. A message was carved into his chest.

_JUSTICE IS NOW SERVED! THE TRAITOR IS DEAD!_

000000000000000000

When the Twins read the paper in the morning and saw the picture of Petigrew, they instantly knew what Harry and Hermione had done when they left.

000000000000000000

Voldemort was not happy when he read the Daily Prophet. He knew that someone had killed Wormtail, and that it wasn't him, or done on his orders. The only plus side was that the Prophet believed that he had killed the rat, purely due to the message indicating he was a traitor, and the dark mark on display for all to see.

He would have to scan his followers minds to see if they knew anything about his death. If they didn't, he could at least use this to his advantage by saying he had killed Peter. It was time to summon his Deatheaters.

000000000000000000

When Luna and Ginny came out of the bedroom in the morning, they were surprised to find Harry and Hermione sitting with the Twins, discussing an article in the paper.

"Good morning," Luna said as she sat down. She had dropped the act of Loony for the time being.

The others smiled at the two girls. "Good morning," Hermione said.

Fred and George looked at their sister concerned. "You all right Gin?" George asked.

"I'll be fine now," Ginny smiled at her brothers. She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Thank you, both of you."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "It was no problem Gin," Harry said. "Your like a sister to me, how could I do less."

"Ginny, Luna," Hermione began. "We've heard how lesbians are treated in the wizarding world. Me and Harry have a proposition for you."

000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore looked at the assembled Order members. "Serverus, you say that Voldemort is taking credit for Peter's death?"

"Yes," Snape said as he glared at Remus. The damned werewolf hadn't stopped smirking since he read the article this morning. "But he has not said how Petigrew betrayed him."

"This is most disturbing," Dumbledore said . "We must find out what Peter did, and whether or not it helps us."

"I will keep my eyes and ears open headmaster," Snape assured.

"Very well. Has anyone found anything about Harry, Hermione, or Ginny?"

Moody shook his head. "Not a word. Aside from sending those proxies to Gringotts. Actually, I think that was them."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Who do they know?" Moody asked. "Both know virtually no one outside the Order, and certainly no one old enough to act as a Proxy on their behalf. And although Potter certainly has enough money in his account to hire a proxy, why would he? This was Sirius' will I'm sure he'd want to be present for it's reading."

"Nonsense," Snape sneered. "There is no way Potter would be so cruel to Mr. Malfoy."

"I think you underestimate the boy Snape," Moody growled.

"I happen to agree with Serverus," Dumbledore interjected. "Harry is to kind to be so cruel. So we must continue our search and find the boy before Voldemort does."

Remus had to fight back his laughter the whole meeting.

000000000000000000

**A/N- Next chapter: Neville's meeting**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Also I'm assuming that Hogwarts gets out at the beginning of June/ end of May giving students three months off. We're nearing the end of July in the story.**

Chapter 9

Neville pulled the folded letter out of his pocket and re-read it, as he sat down at a corner table in the Leaky Cauldron.

_Dear Neville,_

_Thank you for agreeing to meet us. Be to the Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock on July 22nd. Wear a cloak that will hide your face and speak to no one. Once you have been seated, a meal will be sent over to you. There will be a note with the meal. Feel free to eat if you are hungry, if note, simply read the note and you'll know what to do._

_Harry & Hermione_

He carefully folded the letter and put it back in his pocket, and looked around the pub. There where relatively few people in the pub, only five, not counting Tom the bartender. Two older men where arguing about some article in the daily prophet at one table. In another corner, facing doth the muggle and magical entrances to the pub, sat someone wearing a red cloak. Someone else in a red cloak sat at the bar. And a younger man sat at a table playing chess against himself.

Neville watched as the red cloaked figure at the bar stood up and walked towards him. The figure looked down at him. As the person spoke he could obviously tell that her voice, for the voice was obviously feminine, had been altered. "Are you actually hungry Neville, or would you like to go up to the room?"

Neville looked at the figure questionably. "Hermione?"

The figure nodded. "Harry's over in the corner," she indicated the other red-clad figure.

"How do I know you're really Hermione?" Neville asked.

"We met on the train first year and I found your toad Trevor in the girls lavatory. You lost him again before arriving to Hogwarts and I volunteered to help you find him, although we didn't Hagrid did."

Neville smiled. "Let's go the room. I'm really not that hungry."

"Harry will follow us up in a few minutes." With that Hermione turned, and Neville rushed to stand up to follow her. She led him up the stairs and into a room. Once in the room she lowered her hood, and Neville did the same.

The first thought that ran through Neville's mind was that she looked different. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something different about her. When Harry came into the room five minutes later, he thought the same thing about him.

As Harry closed the door to the room behind him, he pulled his wand and cast several spells Neville didn't recognize. He lowered his hood and smiled at Neville. "Good to see you mate."

"Good to see you guys too. I don't suppose you can tell me what's with all this cloak and dagger stuff?" Neville asked.

"Sorry," Hermione explained. "We have people looking for us who both we don't want to find us and have no business trying to find us."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said simply. "He's been interfering in my life since the night my parents where attacked. I've finally broken free of him, and now he's seeking to place me back under his thumb. But we're not here to discuss Dumbledore."

"Neville, me and Harry have started an organization dedicated to...ending the prejudices of the wizarding world. We would like your help."

"What can I do?" Neville asked. "It's not like I'm some great wizard."

"Neville," Harry said, "Never doubt yourself. You and me where the last two people fighting in the Department of Mysteries. You are a great wizard. As for what you can do, We need someone to grow various potion ingredients in a greenhouse and your the best we know in herbology. We also need someone who is willing to fight with us when and if the time comes, you've already proven that."

"But what about Voldemort?"

Hermione answered Neville's question this time. "We're still going to fight him. Remember that he supports the pure-blood ideals. Hence he is a threat to what we are trying to create."

"So are Bellatrix and the other Lestranges," Harry added.

Neville's eyes hardened. "I'm in."

000000000000000000

Three hours later Remus and Tonks walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are we doing here Remus?" Tonks asked. "We're supposed to be out looking for Harry."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's what we're doing."

"What?"

Remus smiled. "We're meeting an acquaintance of mine who knows where Harry is."

Tonks eye's widened. "Then why haven't you told Dumbledore, or the rest of the Order?"

"Because my contact doesn't wish me to. If I did, we'd never find Harry because my contact would have nothing to do with me."

Tonks bit her lower lip. "I guess that makes sense."

Remus walked to a corner table where a red cloaked figure sat. He glanced down at the persons finger to double-check the persons identity, and sure enough a silver ring identical to his own was resting in place.

Remus sat down across from the person and motioned for Tonks to take a seat next to him, which she reluctantly did.

"Hello Mooney," a male voice said.

Tonks could tell it was being distorted, but it sounded just like the proxy Harry had sent to Sirius' will reading and her eyes widened. "You," she said. "You where at the will reading."

The figure chuckled. "Yes I was. But we're not here to discuss that."

"Well, King," Remus began. "I believe she," he indicated Tonks, "can be trusted."

"But is she on my side?" King asked.

Remus nodded. "Plus her abilities would come in handy for the court."

Tonks was now thoroughly confused, and just a little bit afraid. "What are you guys talking about?" She turned to Remus. "I thought we were trying to find Harry?"

"He's upstairs with Empress," King said simply. "Besides, you need to be tested before we trust you."

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "What kind of test?"

"Mum," King said as he stood up.

Remus also stood and pulled Tonks up with him. "Trust me," he whispered in her ear, before following King up to a room.

The first thing Tonks noticed when she walked into the room was a pure red phoenix perched on the head board. The second thing she noticed was Hermione sitting at a vanity running a brush through her hair.

"Hermione?" Tonks blurted out.

Hermione turned and smiled at the group, "Hello Tonks, Remus. It good to see you."

King walked over to Hermione and lowered his hood. Tonks was shocked when a smiling Harry was reveled. "Hello love," he said to Hermione. He bent down and the two shared a chaste kiss. "Miss me?"

Hermione snorted. "You where only down there two two hours," Hermione said. "But yes, I did miss you."

The two teen turned towards a now gaping Tonks.

"Close the cave before a dragon decides to take up residence Tonks," Harry joked.

Tonks snapped her mouth closed. "Where have you two been? The whole Orders been looking for you."

"Remus hasn't," Hermione pointed out.

"Hey, leave me out of this," Remus protested.

Tonks turned on Remus. "You knew! You knew where they where and you didn't tell anyone!"

Remus chuckled nervously. "In my defense, I don't actually know where they're staying, just how to contact them."

Tonks hair and eyes turned red from anger.

"Right," Remus said. "Never mind." he smiled sheepishly.

Tonks turned back to the two teenagers, who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Tonks almost yelled. "You need to come back to the Grimmauld Place Harry. You're in danger, your relatives were attacked early in the summer."

Harry smirked. "Yes, Remus informed us of your reaction to that."

"She's good, if she agrees," a voice Tonks didn't recognize said.

Tonks quickly looked around the room for the third person. "Who said that?"

"I did." Tonks turned toward the phoenix "Hello Nymphadora, it's been a long time."

"You know me?"

Harry chuckled. "Tonks allow me to introduce my mother, Lily Potter."

Tonks fainted.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked into the Twins flat in time for dinner. The Twins, Ginny, and Luna were siting around the table.

"Evening Harry, Hermione," Luna said. "Will Lily be joining us this evening?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. She wanted to examine some real estate for us."

"Real estate?" Fred asked. "What for?"

"After Hogwarts, the Court is going to need someplace else to meet. The Chamber is just going to be a temporary base of operations, until we find some land well suited for us," Hermione explained. "Once we get a new base, the Chamber will be relegated to something akin to an emergency bunker and secondary meeting place."

"What kind of land we looking for?" George asked.

"Something with lots of land so we can use our forms freely and where we can have a manor built with rooms for all of us," Hermione explained. "Which reminds me." Hermione pulled out two vials each labeled for either Ginny or Luna. "He you guys go."

Fred and George looked at each other. "When did they give you something for the potion?" George asked.

Harry smiled. "They didn't. You guys where in the shop when we dropped of their journals and rings last week. We asked them what they wanted to be and got the materials ourselves as they don't have the resources you guys have."

The Twins looked at their sister with grins on their faces. "So little sister," the two said together.

"What are...," George continued.

"...you gonna be," Fred finished.

Ginny smiled evilly. "Tell me, O brothers of mine, what does Charlie work with?"

The Twins eyes widened in realization, then smirked. "We think it's fitting...," Fred said.

"...considering your fiery temper," George finished.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "She chose the breed. May I ask what you decided?"

"Swedish Short-Snout," Hermione explained. "It's got the hottest flame of all the breeds. It'll turn bone and timber to ash in seconds."

"Nice," Ginny said before knocking the vial back and drinking the potion.

"What about you Luna?" George asked.

Luna smiled dreamily, momentarily resuming her loony persona as she answered. "I'm going to be a Tebo. They're highly dangerous as they can't always be seen."

Fred and George looked at each other before responding. "Luna, if it can't be seen, how can you become one?" Fred asked.

Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione burst out in laughter.

After a few moments Hermione answered the question for them. "Fred, a Tebo is a real animal. It's a warthog capable of turning invisible. Haven't you guy's ever read Fantastic Beast & Where to Find Them?"

"Of course we have!" George said.

"We just don't remember every bloody creature in the book," Fred added.

"So guys," Harry began, "me and Hermione told you about our eyes, can you guys do anything special now?"

"We were experimenting the other day," George said.

"I don't really have anything special," Fred said. " But I now produce venom in my mouth if I bite something. And I can produce webbing from my palms."

"Kinda like Spider-man," Harry said.

Fred looked at Harry confused. "Who's Spider-man?"

"Muggle super hero, never mind."

George chuckled before answering. "My skins extra tough, non of the spells Fred hit me with worked."

"Interesting," Hermione mumbled. She looked at Ginny who was itching her nose. "You okay Ginny?"

"I'm fine," Ginny answered. "My nose just..ah..AHCHOO!" Everyone jumped back as flames shot from Ginny's nostrils and mouth as she sneezed.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled as she looked at the damage she caused.

The dinner and dishes on the table where severely burnt, and the table itself was severely charred.

"Whoa," The Twins said in unison.

"You telling me," Harry said.

* * *

Later that night Harry was lying in bed unable to sleep. The summer had been busy so far, he and Hermione hardly had any romantic time together, despite their loads of free time. Hermione had spent a lot of time in Lily's library studying anything that might help them. And he had spent a lot of time training so that he could kick Voldemort's ass.

He was surprised when the door to his room opened and Hermione walked in.

Harry sat up in bed. He noticed that Hermione was dressed in an over-sized white t-shirt she had stolen from him shortly after they moved into Lily's manor, under the guise of girlfriend privileges. Her The shirt stopped mid thigh, exposing a lot of leg.

Hermione walked over and climbed in bed with him. "You don't mind do you?" She asked.

"No I don't," Harry answered. "May I ask why though?"

"We haven't spent a lot of time together," Hermione explained. "I'd like it if we could at least spend our nights together."

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione. "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight Harry."

As the two lay down to sleep, Harry felt Hermione snuggle up to him. He thought that life couldn't possible get better.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry No Lemons, At least not yet. I needed to get some more Harry/Hermione romance into this. My only excuse is that summer is a busy time. Once they get to school, they'll have a lot more time together They're spending the summer in more of a prepare for what's to come mode, so they're both busy with various projects. Plus I kinda forgot that this was also a romance fic, sorry 'bout that. Will try and stick a bit more romance in, and eventually there will be Lemons. Don't know when, but they'll be there.**

**Also there is a challenge on my profile for anyone interested.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Also, it's not exactly a Lemon, But this chapter does begin and end at the lemon border. You have been warned.**

Chapter 10

Luna smiled at the naked, sleeping form of her girlfriend on the bed. The sheets hadn't been used at all last night so her girlfriend was laid out in all her glory. The two had been sharing a bed since the first night they had both arrived at the Twins' flat. That first night had been about comforting Ginny.

Luna really didn't blame Ginny for her abandonment last year, yes it still hurt knowing that she had been put aside so easily. But knowing about the love potions and seeing how broken Ginny was when she had arrived had made all the difference.

But last night, they had truly become lovers, it was something they both needed. Both of them had needed to know that they where loved. What had started out as simple snogging had quickly escalated. Luna shivered in pleasure as she thought about Ginny's head between her legs licking her wet folds. Ginny's moans as Luna had eaten her out had been music to her ears.

They had made love several times last night, and her thoughts, combined with the view of Ginny's shaven pussy was making her wet. Luna smirked and crawled down so that her head was between Ginny's legs. She was going to give her girlfriend a wake up to remember.

* * *

Fred and George woke up early, they were businessmen with a business to run after all. They where both enjoying a quite breakfast when they heard very load moans and several choice words coming from their sister and Luna's room.

The two brothers quickly headed down to their shop to give the girls at least some privacy. As George closed the door behind them he said, "You realize if Luna was a guy we'd be up in arms?"

Fred snorted. "If it wasn't for the fact our sister's been dosed with a love potion for the better part of a year we'd be up in arms, whether Luna was a boy or girl."

George smiled sadly at his twin. "Too true brother, too true."

* * *

Hermione woke up to a feeling of contentment. She and Harry had been sharing a bed for the past week, and she had never felt happier. Waking up with his arms holding her made her feel truly beautiful.

That first morning had been humorous for her. They had both woken up to Harry cupping her breast. She chuckled at the memory. Harry, upon realization of where his hand was placed had immediately let go and started apologizing. It wasn't until she had kissed him that he had stopped. For all the training Lily had put them through, for all the life and death situations they had been in, and for all the progress they had made this summer, it was refreshing to know that Harry was still a fifteen, no sixteen (today was his birthday after all) year old boy who had no idea when it came to girls.

She rolled over to face the still sleeping Harry. How he managed to sleep through her movement she didn't know, especially since he was always a generally light sleeper.

It never ceased to amaze her how peaceful he looked when he slept. In all the time she had known him, even in first year, he had always been on guard in all his waking moments. Even when he was sitting in front of the fire in the common room doing homework. She figured it was a side effect of growing up with the Dursleys. She had only ever seen him completely let his guard down when he slept, and more recently when he held her.

She lightly kissed kissed him and his eyes fluttered open.

Harry smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful."

Hermione smiled back and kissed him again. "Happy birthday Harry. It's time to get up, Lily's said she had something special planned for you today."

"Did she now?"

Hermione smirked. "She said something about celebrating your birthday with you for the first time in fifteen years. And then you and me are going out into the muggle world for bit to celebrate. And when we get home, I have a special present for you."

Harry pulled Hermione closer. "And what might this present be?"

Hermione kissed him again. "That would ruin the surprise. You're gonna have to wait."

"I don't think I'm that patient."

"You'll just have to endure," Hermione said as she wiggled out of his arms. She looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Harry's eyes looking at her hungrily. She made sure to sway he hip a bit more as she sauntered to the bathroom for a shower.

She decided that teasing Harry was fun.

* * *

Lily was waiting in the kitchen when the two teens came down for breakfast. "Happy Birthday Harry," She said as soon as Harry had sat down to eat.

Harry smiled at his Lily. "Thanks Mum."

"Harry," Hermione began, "We're going to have a small party for you at the Twins about lunch time. I'll come get you to go then. But," she turned to Lily, "There's something I would like to discuss with your mother in the potions lab."

Both Harry and Lily looked at Hermione intrigued.

"Sure," Lily said. "We'll see you later Harry."

With that Lily followed Hermione out of the kitchen leaving Harry alone.

"Wonder what that's about," Harry said to himself.

* * *

"Okay," Lily said as soon as she landed on her normal perch in the potions lab. "What's this about?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. "I want to give Harry something special for his birthday."

* * *

It was a very happy Hermione and Lily that accompanied Harry to the Twins flat. Naturally the four current residents of the flat were in attendance. Tonks, Remus, and Neville were also present.

The party was a huge success. The highlight of the party was when Remus kissed Tonks, who enthusiastically kissed back. It appeared that without being 'cursed as a werewolf' Remus was willing and ready to pursue a relationship with a young and beautiful woman.

Neville also handed Hermione a vile of re'em blood for his animagus potion. A re'em was a giant oxen, and one of the strongest creatures alive. Their blood was one of the key ingredients in various strength enhancing potions.

When it came time for Harry to open presents everyone was in a good mood. From Neville, Harry received a pair of dragon hide boots. Tonks bought him a new pair of glasses, charmed like Moody's eye to see through invisibility cloaks and walls. Knowing that thanks to being a magical animagus that he no longer needed glasses, but wanting to maintain the illusion, Harry was very grateful.

The Twins had given Harry a box of their latest planks. Ginny and Luna had put their money together and bought Harry a copy of the Magical Kama-Sutra. A blushing Harry thanked them.

If Ginny and Luna's gift had Harry blushing, Remus had him way beyond blushing. The magical black book was the combined complete collection of his, Sirius, and James, copies of Playwizard. It earned him a stuttered thanks from Harry, who quickly closed the book to hide it from his mother and Hermione. Unfortunately for Remus, Lily recognized the book and started lecturing Remus about corrupting her baby boy.

Remus only response was, "Sirius already corrupted I'm just finishing the job."

Lily's gift turned out to be a black dragon hide journal.

Then it was Hermione's turn. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. She hissed in parseltongue so the others wouldn't understand. "_I've got three gifts for you Harry. One you don't get until tonight. The second is a night out at the muggle cinema once we're done here."_ Hermione then reverted to regular speech. "This is also my gift to you. Lily."

At Hermione's call Lily flew over and landed in front of Harry. Harry watched with wide eyes as Lily began to change in front of him. Everyone except Hermione stared in shock as a human Lily Potter stood in front of Harry. She appeared in her early twenties, her red hair falling over shoulder and emerald green eyes staring at her son with love and joy. For the first time in fifteen years Lily Potter hugged her son.

"How?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered the question. "I've been working on the problem ever since we got to the manor," she admitted. "The answer came to me last week. I thought about what we did with Remus and went from there. The theory was that by adding a human hair, Lily would be able to change into a human again."

Lily finished the explanation. "This morning when I went with Hermione to the potions lab, she explained her theory to me. The risk was that as I was a phoenix, neither one of us knew if the potion would work, or if I would be poisoned. I agreed and Hermione added one of her hairs to the potion." A tear slid down her face as she cupped her sons cheek. "And it worked."

* * *

The movie afterwards had been great. And the fact that he really had his mother back made harry wonder how the night could possibly get better.

Later that night Harry was escorted into his and Hermione's room by his girlfriend. "Hermione," Harry asked concerned, "what are you planning?" He watched as Hermione rushed into bathroom.

She answered from the other side of the door, "You'll see Harry."

Ten minutes later Harry was floored when Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a short skirt and white dress shirt complete with her Hogwarts tie. Black, stiletto heeled boots came up over her white stockinged thighs.

Harry's blood flow was instantly redirected to a certain part of his anatomy. "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and flipped on the wireless in their room. "This is my last gift to you Harry," Hermione said as she began to striptease to the music right in front of Harry.

The-boy-who-lived watched greedily as his girlfriend divested her clothing. When she got down to the white corset, she sat down on his lap and began grinding into his erection. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Do you like this Harry?" She nibbled on his earlobe and blew lightly in his ear before standing back up.

Hermione rolled down her stockings as she continued dancing to the music. Then she unzipped her corset from the back and let it drop to the floor, exposing her beautiful c-cup breast for Harry, and leaving her dressed in only her white knickers. She smirked and flicked the wireless back off as she climbed back into Harry's lap and passionately kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Harry said as he pulled Hermione up against him.

He felt her smile as she continued kissing him.

"I think you better go take a shower," Hermione smirked as she ground herself harder into Harry's erection. "Your just getting the show tonight."

Harry smiled. "I think it can wait until the source of my problem is gone from lap."

"That might take a while." Hermione began kissing Harry again. They both ended up having to take showers before going to bed that night, although it wasn't until an hour of snogging later that either of them admitted to needed relief.

* * *

Ron was miserable. Harry and Hermione were missing. Ginny had been kidnapped. The Twins weren't talking to him.

His main complaint was that he had planned on seducing Hermione this summer. He had actually bought a book and read it in the hopes of getting into the girls knickers. He was positive that the tricks in 101 Ways to Seduce Witches would work. And if that failed he would simply slip the girl a love potion.

She'd be grateful too. After all, who would honestly want to shag the bookworm. Besides, she liked him anyways. Why else would she yell at and argue with him so much?

As he rolled over in bed, he figured if worse came to worse he could get her at Hogwarts.

Ronald Weasley fell asleep with a smile on his face as he imagined shagging Hermione.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you like. One more chapter, then we're back to Hogwarts.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N-I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 11

Narcissa Black was a very happy woman. She was currently lying, nude, on a private beach working on her tan. Lord Black had been very accommodating to her. She smiled thinking back to her meeting with the young lord.

_**Flashback**_

Narcissa Malfoy walked into Gringotts bank, two days after Sirius' will reading. Harry had sent a letter to her the very evening of the will reading to meet today. Realizing that she had to prove to Harry that she was not her husband or son, she had opted for simple, yet still formal looking, robes rather than her most expensive clothing. She also made sure that her son was currently occupied. In other words, she told him he had the manor to himself all day.

She had already packed everything she wanted from the manor and had brought it with her in a shrunken trunk. Even if Harry denied her a divorce, she had no intentions of returning to the manor. She wondered when her idiot of a son would realize that she wasn't returning, probably when he realized that he had to pay for something on his own as Lucius was currently sitting in Azkaban.

Narcissa walked up to the counter. The goblin teller sneered at her as he asked, "How may I help you?"

"I am here for a meeting with Lord Black," Narcissa answered.

The goblin summoned another over to led her away.

Narcissa followed the new goblin to a small room. Harry was waiting inside along with one blue cloaked figure. Narcissa was positive that this was one of the proxy's Potter and Granger sent to the will reading. This one was shorter than the figure that dueled her son, so she figured it wasn't the same person, but his counterpart instead. A pure red phoenix was perched on a chair besides Harry. Ragnok was also present.

Narcissa inclined her head respectfully. "Thank you for seeing me Lord Black." She then turned and inclined her head to the goblin. "Ragnok."

Harry gestured to a seat across from them. "Please have a seat Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa, I have no desire to carry the name of a man I despise," She said as she sat down.

Harry smiled. "I'll admit I was surprised when I heard of your request. And I am willing to grant it under certain conditions."

"Which are?"

"You will swear an unbreakable vow to never betray me, serve Voldemort, or knowingly contact any deatheater."

Narcissa swallowed. "And what will happen to me then?"

"That depends on you," Harry said honestly. "First I must ask you if you want Draco in your life?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I may of given birth to him, but he is not my son. He is a younger clone of his father, albeit a more idiotic one. He consistently ignores my council only focusing on what Lucius says to him."

"In that case, you will be provided for and taken care of. I have already discussed the matter with Ragnok, and, as was written into your betrothal contract, you will claim half of Lucius vaults. However, Ragnok and I have agreed, that in light of Lucius being in Azkaban, everything Lucius own, currently residing in Gringotts, is yours, minus any and all dark artifacts, do with as you please." Harry slid over a single sheet of parchment. "If you sign this your divorce will be legal and Gringotts will transfer all of Lucius' belongings to your name."

Narcissa read through the contract in front of her with a practiced eye. She may have simply been a trophy wife for Lucius, even now at thirty-nine years old she still turned men's heads, that did not mean she was an idiot. She had been top of her class, and was well versed in politics.

She smiled as she signed the contract.

Harry took the contract and signed it after her, handing it to Ragnok.

Harry looked at her. "Due to the fact that I am sure Lucius will eventually escape Azkaban, I believe that it would be safer for you to leave Britain for a while. I am willing to offer for use, the Black Mediterranean Villa in France. It has a private beach and is warded so that you will not be disturbed. I hear the shopping nearby is also very nice."

"You are to kind Lord Black."

Harry smiled. "Just know that you may have a guest or two stopping by. I assure you that none of them will harm you, but just so you know that it is a possibility."

_**End Flashback**_

Narcissa had gladly taken Harry up on the offer to use the Villa. And these past weeks were the best she could remember. She had been shopping in Paris earlier in the week and picked out a thank you gift for the Harry. She hoped that he would enjoy it.

Rather than spend all of Lucius considerable money, she had invested some of it with the help of Ragnok. As a favor to Harry he had agreed to help Narcissa increase her worth, something that almost no wizards asked the goblins to do, believing themselves superior to the shorter creatures. She quickly learned that by accepting Ragnok's help, she had earned some respect for herself amongst the Goblin nation.

Narcissa took a sip of the wine she had next to her. All she needed to do now was find a new husband who actually could satisfy her, unlike her previous husband with his barley there dick and premature ejaculation. Every orgasm she ever had was self induced.

Maybe she'd just seduce any men she could, not tie herself down again. Hmm, just some more things to ponder.

She sighed. This was the life, and it was infinitely better than anything Lucius had given her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pissed. His mother had disappeared. Potter was the new Lord Black instead of him. His Father was still in Prison. And he had spent all the money in his trust vault on new robes and it hadn't refilled. And he still had to buy his school supplies.

To top it off, all of the food had been eaten, and the house-elves weren't buying more.

And he was hungry.

* * *

The Serpent Court was gathered together in the newly remodeled Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Hermione had changed the place from a dark, damp, gloomy cavern, into an elegant, beautiful, dry complex. Each member of the court had an office for whatever they wished. A massive underground greenhouse had been put in place awaiting plants. They had a fully stocked potions lab. A game room complete with billiard tables, ping-pong tables, a large chess set, and other games was awaiting Lily and Hermione to finish figuring out how to get muggle electronics to work in a magically enhanced environment.

A massive Library awaited to be filled. And there was even an indoor pool and hot tub. Harry had also insisted on adding a dueling chamber and workout room. Finishing off the new chamber where enough bedrooms for everyone, and spare rooms to be converted at a future date, along with a massive conference room for meetings.

The first words out of Fred and George's mouth where "Wicked."

"I'm glad you guys like it," Harry said. "We've spent the whole summer working on it."

"Me and Harry already have our room picked out," Hermione added. "Each room has it's own bathroom, complete with tub and shower. You're all free to have a room here to stay in whenever you wish. And each of you has your very own office to do whatever you wish in."

Harry smiled at an awestruck Neville. "Come on Nev, I'll show you the greenhouse so you can start ordering plants."

Harry and Neville went off together discussing useful plants.

Fred and George went to check out the game room.

Ginny and Luna left to pick out a room for themselves. As did Remus and Tonks.

Hermione and Lily headed of to unload a trunk or ten of books they wanted to put in the library.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered together around the round table in the conference room. Harry stood up to address everyone. A dictation quill was poised to record the meeting. "Welcome to the first official meeting of the Serpent Court. We will now take roll. King!" Harry said.

"Empress," Hermione continued.

"Fire Flower." Lily.

"Moony." Remus.

"Chameleon." Tonks.

"Explosion." George.

"Venom." Fred

"Inferno." Ginny

"Shadow Tusk." Luna.

"Golden Horn." Neville.

"First task," Harry continued once everyone had said their name, "what abilities, if any, do we have in human form?"

"You and I can petrify others with our gaze and I have gained the ability to speak Parseltongue, which you already could do," Hermione stated.

"All I have are my heightened sense of smell and hearing," Remus said.

"Metamorphmagus," Tonks said. She was unable to become a magical animagus due to the fact she was already a wolf animagus.

George spoke next. "Tough skin. Only the most powerful spells will effect me."

"I can produce webbing and have a venomous bite." Fred continued.

"My eyesight is incredibly sharp and I can breathe fire," Ginny shrugged.

Luna giggled. "I can turn invisible at will." She whispered in Ginny's ear. "It was quite fun when you where in the shower earlier."

Ginny blushed but smirked at Luna and whispered back. "I'll get you back for that later."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," Neville said. "I'm able to lift five times my weight easily."

"I'm able to transport myself and others via phoenix flame," Lily finished.

"I now turn this meeting over to Empress." Harry said as he sat down and Hermione stood up.

"As I'm sure you all know, tomorrow Me, King, Inferno, Shadow Tusk, and Golden Horn Return to Hogwarts," Hermione stated. Everyone around the table nodded. "King and I, and probably Inferno as well, will no doubt have to deal with Dumbledore, Snape, and Ronald Weasley. Fire Flower, I know your view on the subject, but we've decided not to attack any of them without provocation. It would no doubt draw to much attention."

"When then?" Lily asked. "Two of them have ruined my life, and the life of my son. And I want revenge."

"We don't know. But as long as we are actually in Hogwarts, it is something we cannot risk. Moony, Chameleon, anything new to report about the Order?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Dumbledore's main focus is finding Harry. Snape has nothing new to report on Voldemort."

"What about the Ministry?"

"Heads up their asses as usual," Tonks said. "However Dolores Umbridge was found dead in her home. She was apparently killed by bleeding out due to overuse of a blood quill. 'I Will Not Torture Students' was engraved on her hand. She had to have been at it for a long time. An anti-clotting curse was detected on her hand."

Almost everyone around the table smirked at this news. Luna had done a wonderful job.

"Explosion, Venom, how is progress on our business front?"

George shrugged. "We've found a suitable building...."

"...To open an apothecary," Fred finished.

"It's got enough space for the actual store."

"The basement will be easily expanded to make a green house."

"We just need to figure out...."

"....How to get rare material we can't grow or produce ourselves."

"In the meantime..."

"...The joke shop is running well."

"The Court currently own one fourth of the business."

"Which gives us an income of fourteen thousand galleons a month."

"Plus whatever the goblins have given us from the vaults of convicted death eaters."

"Which come to around..."

"Seventy-two thousand galleons total in our vault."

"Along with various...."

"....Artifacts and items that still need to be gone through."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She turned to Neville. "Golden Horn, how long will it take to prepare both the greenhouse here, and in the apothecary?"

"It'll take at least a year for most of the plants to mature properly to the point they can harvested. And some of the bigger and rarer plants will take up to five years," Neville answered.

"Then come speak to me after the meeting. I'll charm your ring so it'll also work as a portkey to the Apothecary's greenhouse so you can also get started working on the greenhouse there. You have access to the vault so that you may purchase the plants and materials necessary."

Hermione than addressed everyone. "Chameleon, Moony, Explosion, and Venom, All of you are to continue with your current duties and to keep us informed of any news. Fire Flower, you will keep an eye on our enemies, but do not move against any of them, no matter how much you wish to, unless they are an immediate threat to us. Golden Horn, you will set up and care for the greenhouses. Feel free to ask any of us for help should you need it. King and I, along with help from Inferno and Shadow Tusk, will work on keeping the headmaster off of our trail. Any questions?"

"What's the plan with Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

Harry answered instead of Hermione. "We attack when we can. Bide our time when we can't"

* * *

Remus and Tonks returned to Grimmauld Place just in time for the Order meeting.

Nothing new was reported. Dumbledore went over security for the Hogwarts express tomorrow. And what to do should Harry fail to appear at Hogwarts.

All in all, it was a very boring meeting.

* * *

After the Order meeting, Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office, contemplating what he would have to do with Harry. He doubted Harry would have changed much over the summer, and he hoped that he could easily guide the boy back to where he was needed.

Perhaps he'd have Severus continue occlumency lessons to weaken the boys mental shields against Voldemort. How else was he going to get the boy to martyr himself?

* * *

Ragnok sat comfortably in his office thinking about Lord Potter-Black. Their relationship had turned out to be quite lucrative. The hide and venom he and Ms. Granger had brought at their initial meeting had turned a lovely profit. The acromantula silk they brought when they met the former Mrs. Malfoy had also turned a profit, not to mention the thirty percent commission he got on Ms. Blacks investments, which he had personally handled to make the most profit.

The entertainment the two humans provided was also excellent. He still smiled at the look om Dumbledore's face when he was kicked out of the former Lord Black's will reading. And the duel afterward with young Malfoy was priceless, despite the lack of bloodshed. Unfortunately, and he knew that Harry had also been disappointed, as soon as Malfoy forfeited the duel had to stop.

Harry had confided in him later that he really wanted to see just how much damage that wolf could cause, but his honor wouldn't allow him to allow the wolf to continue in a regulated duel. Ragnok had laughed when he stated that if the duel weren't regulated, he would have let the wolf tear Malfoy's throat out.

That was another thing he liked about both Harry and Hermione. They both had honor, and showed him and his kin respect.

The only thing bugging him was the will of Harry's parents. The only one he had been able to find was the one he claimed to be a fake. And what troubled the old goblin was that he believed them. But he wasn't able to find another will. Maybe he'd have to interrogate the goblin that filed it.

* * *

Ronald Weasley couldn't wait until tomorrow. For once he was eager to go to school. He had everything he needed to seduce Hermione. He also had the first few doses of love potion his mother had given him to slip into Ginny's drink.

The plan was perfect. Ginny would fall in love with and marry Harry. Then the family would have access to the Potter and Black fortunes. And Hermione would help him pass school so he could get a decent job after his quidditch career was over, and give him practice so that when he married a hot girl, he'd have enough experience to please her.

All in all, it was a very good plan if he said so himself.


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back. So it's taken so long for me to update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Hermione arrived on platform nine and three-quarters at ten, an hour before the train was scheduled to depart. The two of them weren't happy that they had to ride the train when they could easily get into the school via the Chamber, but they would be acting suspicious enough during the year, no need to draw more attention to them by not taking the train. The only reason they even had their school trunks with them and even packed was to avoid suspicion, considering they had already moved most of what they were taking to Hogwarts in the the chamber already. It was also the only reason they had Crookshanks and Hedwig with them in their respective carriers.

The owl and the cat were not amused.

The two teen quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Hermione pulled out a book, a romance novel that Lily had suggested.

After becoming human again, Lily began to indulge in one of her guilty pleasures, muggle romance books. And she had introduced Hermione to them, giving the books to Hermione to read after she had finished them.

Hermione cuddled up to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulders, enjoying watching her read.

The book his girlfriend was currently reading was _Nice Girls Don't Have Fangs_, by Molly Harper. According to her it was funny. He didn't understand that as it was supposed to be a romance, but when she explained that the author was a comedian, it made a little more sense. But it was still a romance book.

Harry smiled a he allowed himself to relax with Hermione.

Neville joined them about fifteen minutes later. He had his head buried in a book on Herbology as he was still trying to figure out what to grow in the greenhouses he had been provided. Ginny and Luna came in together a little later. They kept speaking in whispered voices and giggling every now and then. Harry decided that he was glad he couldn't understand what they were saying, as he would probably be beat red.

00000000000000000000

Draco was not happy as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He had been forced to go to his godfather for help this summer. Malfoy Manor had been taken by Gringotts and he kicked out.

Snape was less than happy, especially when he found out that Malfoy had used up his trust vault on clothes. Snape had then pawned most of the new clothes that he had bought for a fraction of what he paid for them.

When Draco protested Snape told him it was either the clothes get sold cheap, or he went to Hogwarts with less than the Weasleys. Draco had chosen to sell the clothes.

He knew who's fault this was. If Potter hadn't hired a proxy, he would of easily defeated the Gryffindor golden boy, and he would be Lord Black, with the fortune that went with it. He would live up to his Malfoy name.

He would make sure that Potter would pay.

000000000000000000000

Five minutes before the train departed, the Serpent Court's relaxing atmosphere was shattered. Ron opened the compartment door.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he sat down.

The red-headed boy never noticed how tense everyone became. Nor did he notice that Ginny and Luna were sitting together. What he did notice was Hermione, his girl, cuddled up to Harry. He'd have to use the love potions.

Ron smiled at Harry. "So where were you two this summer?"

"Can't say," Harry said, opting to tell a half-truth instead of an outright lie, "Fidelus."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Does anyone want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Reading," Hermione and Neville said without looking up from their respective books.

"I'm tired Ron," Harry explained. "I think I'll just take a nap."

"Leave," Luna said glaring at Ron. "We don't want you here."

When Ron turned to the blond to retort, he saw who she was sitting with. Ginny was clinging unto Luna as though her life depended on it.

Before Ron could do anything, Neville had him out in the hallway on his back. Neville glared down at Ron. "If they don't want you here, neither do we." He closed the door to the compartment before Ron could stand up.

Ron was now pissed. Ginny had broken the love potion so she was unnatural again. Harry and Hermione were together. Neville of all people had literally just thrown him out of the compartment onto his ass, which was now sore. And now he couldn't get back into the compartment. Not even _alohamora_ would unlock the door. In his anger, Ron tried to punch through the glass.

He'd have a broken hand until he got to Hogwarts.

0000000000000000000

Everyone turned to look at Ginny. Tears were streaming down her face a Luna gently rocked her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You okay Ginny?" Hermione asked.

The red headed girl shook her head. "He's my brother. But he still...He still betrayed me," She sniffed.

"We we're closer than everyone else, because we were the youngest. Looking at him...and knowing what he did...it hurts."

"It'll be all right Gin," Luna assured her.

"Yeah," Harry assured her. "Don't forget Ginny, we're your friends, your family. We'll stick by you."

"And we'll hex Ron's bits off if he bugs you," Neville added.

Ginny smiled, but remained clinging to Luna.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, except for Luna whispering sweet nothings in Ginny's ear.

000000000000000000000000

**A/N- I apologize once more for my delay in updating. I hope to update all my stories within the next to weeks, but no guarantees.**

**There is still a challenge on my profile for any interested.**

**Also the book Hermione is reading in this chapter is real. It's the first in a series that I highly recommend. And I'm a guy. To say that about a romance book is...well maybe I'm just odd. The series is the Jane Jameson series by Molly Harper for anyone interested. **


End file.
